The Phantom and the Witch
by Starkiller93
Summary: Danny Fenton's life is far from normal, from having to fight ghosts while surviving his sophomore year at Casper High. However, his life is about to get even weirder when a new girl comes to Amity Park with a secret of her very own.
1. Enter the Teenage Witch

_**A brand new story that's NOT a Spider Man fic? What is this?**_

 _ **That's right folks, I'm back again after a long absence to give you a brand new story. I figured I didn't want to fill my profile up with just Spider Man fics so I wanted to shake things up. This story is heavily inspired by mdizzle's story, "Danny meets Sabrina", a crossover fic featuring Danny Phantom and Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Upon reading that story I thought the pairing between Danny and Sabrina was interesting, and I wanted to take a crack at it myself and see where it goes. I've been a fan of Danny Phantom ever since the show first aired, watched the first couple seasons, caught some episodes of some of the later seasons and saw some of the one hour specials. mdizzle, if you're reading this, don't worry, I'm not ripping off your story. This is something completely different.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's how I'm going to approach this. This story will begin roughly a year into Danny's ghost fighting career. At this point, he has already met a good chunk of his rogues. However, none of the one hour specials (Reign Storm, The Ultimate Enemy etc.), as well as any episode where he gets new powers hasn't happened yet, and those I will adapt. Oh, and Dani (Cause I know people will be asking for her) hasn't been born yet, but I'll get to her eventually.**_

 _ **Fair warning though, I haven't watched the show in years, so there may be some things about the mythos I forgot about. I'll be rewatching old episodes and looking at wiki pages to refresh my memory, but if you guys want to help me out feel free. I do read your comments for feedback and respond when I can.**_

 _ **As for Sabrina, she's going to be an amalgam of different versions of the character. She's going to be mix between the live action sitcom as well as the animated series and the recent Archie Comics, most notably in Ryan North's Jughead series.**_

 _ **Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**_

 _ **Sabrina the Teenage Witch and all related characters are owned by Archie Comics**_

Chapter 1: Enter the Teenage Witch

It's Saturday, and the kids at Amity Park are enjoying their two days-worth of rest and relaxation before they all have to go back to school on Monday. For Danny Fenton, it felt good to kick back after having just started a new school year at Casper High two weeks prior, as well as the occasional moments where he has to defend his hometown from ghostly threats as the unsung hero, Danny Phantom. On this particular Saturday, the halfa and his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, decided to go see a new horror movie that was just released. The movie doesn't start until another hour so they decided to get a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger to kill some time. As they approach their favorite fast food joint, they come across something they haven't seen before. Standing near the entrance was a giant burger with human arms and wearing tight black jeans and black converses.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger," the burger greets. Judging by the voice, Danny can easily guess that: A. It's a girl inside that costume and B. She sounds like she could be about his age. "Be sure to try our double cheese deluxe…Now with EXTRA cheese." The burger girl begins to hand out coupons that sell said burger for 15% off.

"Sure, I'll take one," says Danny.

"Me too," says Tucker.

"Sorry, vegan." Sam says as she points to herself.

"Oh, that's okay," says the burger girl. "Would you like a coupon for our new side salad, which is also 15% off?"

Sam thinks about it for a moment and says, "Eh, sure, why not?" She takes the coupon.

After the three teens used their coupons and got their respected foods, they find a table and begin to eat. Danny hasn't touched his double cheese deluxe, he is too busy looking outside at the burger girl.

Sam notices this and chuckles, "What, don't tell me you have a thing for the burger lady."

Danny's train of thought returns and he looks back at his friend, "What? No, it's just…since when did the Nasty Burger get a mascot?"

The goth looks outside at said mascot, "I don't know, but that has to be the most humiliating side job in history. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing."

"Man, two weeks into our sophomore year, and already things haven't changed much since last year," says Tucker.

Danny sighs, "Tell me about it, Lancer still loads us up with homework, Dash and his cronies still give us crap, and then there's the occasional ghost fighting."

"It's been what, like a year since the accident?" asks Tucker.

"And I still remember it like it was yesterday," Danny answers.

"We've really been through a lot that year," says Sam. "We even ran into some very interesting characters."

"Yeah, but you know something? Even though our school year had just started, and things have been exactly the same, I get the feeling like…it's all gonna change somehow. I don't know, call it a gut feeling," says the halfa.

As Danny leaves the Nasty Burger with his friends he looks behind him and see Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star about to enter the restaurant.

The burger girl sees them and greets them, "Welcome to Nasty Burger. One measly burger ain't filling you up? How about you try our new double cheese deluxe…now with extra…HEY."

Dash knocks the coupons out of her hands and they fall to the floor. "Oops, sorry," the blonde jock apologizes sarcastically.

The other three teens laugh along with him and they enter the restaurant.

Danny saw the whole thing and scowls at Dash's latest act of cruelty. Once he sees the burger girl struggle to pick up the fallen coupons, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. The half-ghost turns to his friends, "Hold on a second guys, I'll be right back." He walks over to the burger girl, squats down and starts to pick up the coupons. "Here, let me help you with that." Danny successfully picks up all of the fallen coupons and hands them back to the burger girl.

The girl just stands there, clearly awestruck by the sudden act of kindness. It's almost like she's staring at him a little bit.

"Um, hello?" Danny says as he waves at her. "Anybody home?"

The burger girl snaps out of her sudden trance, "What? OH, yeah, sorry." She laughs nervously and takes the coupons. "Thanks for helping me out, I owe you big time."

Danny waves it off, "Ah, don't worry about it. That guy goes to my school unfortunately and he's pretty much the bane of my existence."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the burger girl says in a sympathetic tone.

"*sigh* I've gotten used to it. So, I take it you're new here. I've never actually seen you before."

"Oh yeah, my aunts and I moved here a few days ago. Figured while I'm here I can get a part time job on the weekends."

Danny nods, "Well, don't let those jerks give you a bad first impression of this town. There really are some nice people here."

"Seeing as you were the first person I've met in this town who's nice to me, I can believe it."

Danny gives a friendly smile and offers the burger girl his hand, "I'm Danny."

The burger girl takes the half-ghost's hand and shakes it, "I'm…"

"Hey Danny," Sam shouts from a distance. "If you're done playing "Good Samaritan", we have to go. The movie's gonna start in about a half hour."

Danny chuckles, "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He turns to the burger girl. "I guess I'll see you around." With that he leaves, waving goodbye to her as he walks away.

The burger girl shyly waves back, "Yeah…see ya."

* * *

Danny rushes through the halls of Casper High as he makes his way to homeroom.

"Ugh, of all the days that Johnny 13 would decide to cause trouble," he says to himself as he reaches his destination.

Mr. Lancer who was writing something down on the chalkboard looks over in Danny's direction and sighs, "Late again Mr. Fenton?"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer. I missed the bus again, and had to walk."

"Just don't make it a habit, I really don't want to give you detention…for the fourth time this month. Go ahead and take your seat."

"Yes sir," Danny says as he walks over to an empty desk in the third row. As he makes his way past some of the students who were already seated, he suddenly trips and falls flat on his stomach. He turns around and sees Dash snickering at him. It was obvious he was the one who tripped him.

"Are you alright Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks with actual concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah," Danny says as he gets up. "I just need to watch where I'm stepping, that's all."

"…Well…just try to be more careful."

"You got it." The half ghost takes his seat. While in his seat a piece of paper hits the back of his head. He turns around and sees Kwan casually looking to the side. Danny's eyebrows furrowed and he turns back around.

Class continues to go on as usual, with Danny taking notes while Mr. Lancer is lecturing. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. The school teacher stops what he was doing to go and answer it. Danny's curiosity got the better of him and he looks over to see who was knocking. When Danny sees Mr. Lancer opens the door, he sees his sister Jazz standing in the doorway along with another girl he has never seen before. This new girl looks no older than him. She has platinum blonde hair that flows down just above her shoulders, striking sky blue eyes and small freckles on her face. Her hair is held back by a black, velvet, Alice headband. She wears a dark sundress that has flowers all over it, with a black t shirt underneath and white sneakers. Even Danny will have to admit, this girl is really, REALLY pretty.

"Sorry to interrupt your session Mr. Lancer," says Jazz. "I was just giving our new student here a tour of the school. This is supposed to be her first class of the day, so I'm here to drop her off."

"Oh, of course, come right on in," Mr. Lancer says with a friendly smile. He takes out his hand. "Welcome to Casper High Ms…"

"Spellman," the girl answers as she takes the schoolteacher's hand and shakes it. "Sabrina Spellman."

 _"Wow, even her name is pretty,"_ Danny thought.

"Right, well, you can have a seat right next to Mr. Fenton over there," Mr. Lancer says as he motions over to the empty chair right next to Danny.

Sabrina looks over at Danny and her eyes widened, almost like she recognized him from somewhere. The new girl walks over to her desk and sits down. While in her seat, she notices Danny staring at her and couldn't help but blush. After building up some courage, she looks over in his direction, gives a very shy smile and waves at him.

Danny gives a friendly smile of his own and waves back.

* * *

Danny goes to his locker and grabs a book from his locker in preparation for his next class. When he shuts his locker and turns around, he sees the new girl from earlier standing in front of him. She smiles at him shyly while nervously holding her left arm with her right hand.

She waves with her free hand, "Um…hi."

"Hi," Danny says as he waves back. "Sabrina, right?"

Sabrina's face lights up a little upon hearing him say her name and she nods, "And…you're Danny right?"

Danny smiles and nods.

"Okay so…you probably don't remember nor recognize me but…you really helped me out last weekend and…well…I came here to say thanks. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

The halfa's eyes widened in realization, "The burger lady at the Nasty Burger. That was you?"

Sabrina nods and then chuckles, "What a way for us to meet each other huh? Me dressed as a giant burger."

Danny shrugs, "Eh, I've seen weirder things in this town, and again, you're welcome. Like I said, I've been on the receiving end of Dash's torment. I just wish someone can just, you know, take him down a few notches."

The school bell starts to ring, telling students that they need to get to class.

"Well, that's our cue to head to class," says the halfa. "I REALLY don't want to get detention…again. It was nice to officially meet you Sabrina. I'll see you around." With that he leaves.

As Sabrina sees Danny off, she continues to smile.

* * *

"Here ya go hun," says the lunch lady as she drops some tuna casserole onto Sabrina's tray.

The blonde teen looks at the "slop" in disgust as she walks through the cafeteria, _"Well, nice to know the food here is no different than how it is in my old school."_

"Well, hello there," says a random male voice.

Sabrina turns around and sees Dash with a flirtatious grin on his face.

The jock takes out his hand, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Dash Baxter, quarterback of the Casper High football team. I was wondering if you want to come sit with me and my friends over there." He points at the table where Kwan, Paulina and Star are sitting.

Sabrina looks over at the table and then back at Dash, and immediately recognizes them as the same people who treated her like dirt last weekend. She scowls, _"Oh, so just because I'm not dressed as a burger, all of a sudden you're being nice to me. Nice try pal, I already know what kind of person you are."_ Sabrina then looks over at the table where Danny and his friends are sitting. She looks back at Dash with a sly smirk, "I appreciate the offer Dash, but I think I'll sit over there with those people."

The jock looks over to where Sabrina is pointing, "What, with Fen-turd and his band of losers?"

"I'll gladly take those "losers" over you jerks any day. It was nice meeting you," Sabrina says as she turns around and walks away.

Dash looks on with a dumbfounded look on his face. He then looks behind him and sees a group of freshman boys who witnessed the whole thing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?" he angrily asks them and the boys immediately ran out of sight.

While Danny is conversing with his friends he noticed someone tap on his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees Sabrina nervously smiling at him.

"You…mind if I sit here?" she asks.

Danny smiles back, "By all means." As the blonde girl sits right next to Danny, Danny introduces her to his friends. "Sam, Tucker, this is Sabrina. She was in my homeroom class."

"Hey," say Tucker as he shakes her hand.

"Sup," Sam says as she also shakes Sabrina's hand.

"Hey," Sabrina greets. "We uh…we all met last weekend…at the Nasty Burger."

Sam's eyes widened, "You were that chick in the burger costume."

Sabrina nervously scratches the back of her head, "Yeah, that was me."

"Oh man, I am SO sorry about what happened. What Dash did was uncalled for."

Tucker shrugs, "Eh, could have been worse, he could have pantsed you, give you an atomic wedgie, give you a swirly, stuff you in a locker…"

Sam swats Tucker arm. "Ow what?"

This small exchange elicits a small giggle from Sabrina to which Danny couldn't help but smile at that.

"So, Sabrina," Sam speaks up. "I take it you're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope, I just moved here."

"I've been meaning to ask," says Danny. "Where are you from?"

"Greendale, my aunts wanted a "change of scenery" so we came here."

"That must've sucked, having to move from one place to another," says Danny.

Sabrina shrugs, "Not really. I didn't really have any friends over there. Plus, it was pretty boring town if I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you."

Sam snorts a laugh, "I'm sure it's not THAT bad. I have an uncle who lives in Riverdale, which is not too far from where you used to live. If want to know what a boring town is like, look no further than that place. It's like something out of the 1940s."

"Doesn't your uncle work at an ice cream parlor?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah, just recently he hired a new employee, some redheaded kid…and then he fired him on the first day."

Sabrina cringes, "Yikes, what did he do?"

"Well, my uncle had him working at the dipping cabinet. His job was simple: Scoop up some ice cream, put it in a cup or a cone and serve it to the costumers…He ended up setting the entire cabinet on fire."

Danny's eyes widened, "WHAT? HOW?"

"The hell should I know?"

Sabrina continues to talk to her new friends, and starts getting to know them more. Sabrina learns about Danny's parents being ghost hunters, and that they have a lab full of all sorts of equipment…Most of them being rather useless. The blonde girl also went on record to say that she actually met the Fentons as soon as she and her aunts move to their new house, which is actually right next door to Danny's. They saw them arrive and went out to welcome them to neighborhood. Sabrina thought it was pretty cool that Danny's parents are actual "Ghostbusters", much the halfa's shock and surprise. Everyone else in this town would normally say that's weird. Sabrina also learns about Tucker's love for technology, as he talks about the latest digital tablet that he wants to get, going into great detail on its many, many features. Sam was a much more difficult nut to crack. Most of her conversations with the goth are relegated to small talk. Sabrina realizes it's going to be a while before Sam can really open up to her, which is understandable. The two of them have just met after all. However, the young blonde was immediately starting to make some progress when Tucker started to talk about the horror movie they saw last weekend as well as the latest Josie and the Pussycats album that came out. Apparently that's Sam's favorite band as well as Sabrina's, and the blonde quickly made of note of it.

Danny continues to look on as his new friend starts to bond with his current ones and for a moment, he was happy…that is until he started to exhale some blue mist and feel a small chill. _"Oh no,"_ Danny thought. _"Not now."_

Suddenly the door the cafeteria bursts open and a 15 foot green minotaur-like ghost, with glowing red eyes, appears in front of the students of Casper High. He lets out a massive roar and everyone starts to scream and run for their lives.

Sabrina looks over and sees the ghost, _"Wow, so there really ARE ghosts in this town. Aunt Zelda is gonna totally flip when she hears this."_ She suddenly feels someone grab her arm.

"Don't just stand there RUN," Sam says as she drags Sabrina to safety.

The two girls hide behind a table that was flipped to its side where they meet up with Tucker.

"You girls alright?" he asks.

Sam nods, "Yeah, we're fine."

It was at this moment Sabrina realizes something, "Wait, where's Danny?"

The table Sam, Tucker and Sabrina were hiding behind was now gone and the ghost was now standing over them. Sabrina looks on in fear as the monster starts to roar at her.

"HEY, UGLY," a random male voice shouts.

Both Sam and Tucker begin to smile.

The monster and Sabrina look over to where the voice was coming from and they see another ghost flying right towards them.

"Didn't you get the memo? Teenagers are off the menu."

The ghost punches the monster clear out of the cafeteria and into the schoolyard. When this new ghost lands in front of Sabrina, the young blonde was able to bet a good look at her rescuer. It was a boy who looks to be about her age, with short white hair and glowing neon green eyes. He wears a black and white hazmat suit with a stylized "D" on his chest. Sabrina couldn't help but think there was something…familiar about this boy.

"Are you okay," he says in a soft, concerned tone. There was a slight echo to his voice that was kind of disorienting.

Sabrina, with a shocked look on her face just nods.

The boy gives a small smile, "Stay here where it's safe, I'm gonna put a stop to this." The boy flies through the large hole in the wall that he punched the ghost through and continues to fight the ghost minotaur.

As Sabrina looks outside and watches this mysterious ghost boy fight the creature, she is fascinated by what she's seeing.

 _"Oh my God, that kid is actually trying to save us. Is he, like, some kinda superhero? I thought they only exist in comic books. This is so unreal."_

The young blonde had to admit, the ghost boy was putting up one hell of a fight. He's hitting that minotaur with everything he's got, from firing green ectoplasmic energy to phasing through objects that are being thrown at him, such as cars and street signs.

"Dude, I get it, the food here sucks," the ghost boy jokes. "Is throwing a temper tantrum really necessary?"

 _"He's not wrong,"_ Sabrina thought with a smile.

Apparently the creature didn't like that quip as he hits the ghost boy with a thunderclap while he was flying towards him, sending him flying ten feet away. The boy skids along the ground, but then immediately starts to get up. He sees the creature approaching him and he braces himself.

The young blonde had to give it to the ghost boy. It was very brave of him deciding to take on this creature and try to save everyone. That definitely makes him a hero in her book. With that said, Sabrina makes a decision.

 _"This kid saved my life, I think it's time I return the favor."_

Making sure she's in a good hiding spot where no one can see her, she reaches into her purple hand bag and pulls out what appears to be a wand.

"I think this is the perfect time for me to try out this new spell," she says as she begins to wave her wand.

 _ **"Let me help this ghost boy please/Make this fearsome creature freeze."**_

Sabrina points her wand at the minotaur and suddenly…the creature freezes in place.

 _"YES, the paralysis spell worked,"_ she says in her head. _"Salem will be so proud."_

Meanwhile the ghost boy sees that the ghost minotaur has stopped moving.

"What the hell…" he says to himself with a confused look on his face. He floats over to him and waves his hand over its face. "Huh, it's like someone hit the pause button on the remote control. Whatever, I guess that means this fight's over. Time to send you back to ghost zone where you belong."

Sabrina sees the ghost boy take out what looks to be some kind of thermos and opens it.

The creature was then sucked inside the thermos, never to be seen again.

The ghost boy closes the thermos and begins to look puzzled, "I wonder what made him stop moving? Oh well, the sooner I empty this thing the better." He then flies away and the kids in the cafeteria start to cheer.

"WHOO, ALRIGHT INVISO-BILL," Dash yells.

"I LOVE YOU INVISO-BILL" Paulina also yell with a dreamy look on her face.

As she puts her wand back in her handbag, Sabrina raises an eyebrow at the name, _"Inviso-Bill? That can't POSSIBLY be his actual name."_

* * *

"SABRINA," a woman in her thirties says as she rushes over to Sabrina and hugs her.

The woman had long, strawberry blonde hair, glasses that cover her blue eyes, a simple red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. Another woman, also in her thirties, walks into the room as well. She has shorter, brunette hair and an olive skin complexion. She wears a simple purple dress with purple shoes.

Sabrina hugs the strawberry blonde woman back and chuckles, "Aunt Zelda, I'm fine."

Zelda Spellman lets go of her niece, "I heard on the news what happened. Is it true? Were there really ghosts at your new school?"

Sabrina nods, "Oh, you better believe it. Aunt Zelda, it was insane. This ghost minotaur came out of nowhere and wrecked the entire cafeteria, and then all of a sudden this ghost kid showed up and ended up saving everyone."

Hilda Spellman, the brunette, raises an eyebrow, "Ghost kid? You mean the one that's all over the news. From what I heard, he had a hand in the school's attack as well."

Sabrina was shocked by this, "What? No, he was actually trying to help. Oh man, you should've seen it, it was like something straight out of an action movie. It was so awesome."

"Well, all that matters is that you're safe," says Zelda.

Sabrina bites her lip, "I…may have used magic to try and help out the ghost kid."

The strawberry blonde woman raises an eyebrow, "Did anyone see you?"

The young witch shakes her head.

The older witch then smiles, "Okay, good."

After talking with her aunts, Sabrina goes to her room and falls back-first on her bed with a smile on her face.

 _"I have friends and something cool happened today. I think I'm gonna like it here."_

Suddenly a black cat jumps on the bed and lays down beside Sabrina with a curious look on his face.

"So, I take it your first day of school went well?" the cat asks.

Sabrina looks over at the cat with a wide grin, "Salem, you have no idea."

 ** _Danny has made a new friend, but it looks like there's more to Sabrina than meets the eye. It's one thing to know that ghosts are real but...witches? How will our hero react to that? That is...if he ever finds out. Chapter one comes to a close but our story doesn't end here. Be sure to come here next time for the next chapter._**

 ** _Ok, I know what you're thinking...A ghost minotaur? Seriously? Well, I didn't want to start off with Danny fighting his rouges right off the bat (I thought having Skulker show up would be a bit of a cliche, as I've seen that happen in so may DP fics.) so I went with a random mook. Don't worry though you will see some of his rouges in later chapters._**

 ** _You probably noticed the references to other Archie Comics characters as well as the mention of Riverdale. That's because, in the world that I've created, Danny Phantom exists in the Archie Universe. Of course, don't expect Archie and the gang to show up, just know that they do exist in this world (Though a Josie and the Pussycats concert at Amity Park isn't out of the question...)._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Be sure to leave a comment regarding your thoughts._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	2. Meeting Inviso-Bill

**_Hey everyone, I'm back again with yet another update. Since the last one was met with positive reception it actually motivated me to get started on the next chapter. That and I'm having a bit of writer's block with my other stories. I would've had this out sooner, but I had to deal with midterms, then I got Assassin's Creed Origins and was busy playing that, and then Sonic Forces came out and I got sidetracked even further. With those distractions out of the way, here is chapter two._**

Chapter 2: Meeting Inviso-Bill

The following school day went off without a hitch as there were hardly any ghost attacks. Unfortunately, the students of Casper High were forced to each their lunches outside until the cafeteria gets repaired, which was fine by them since they get a chance to enjoy the nice weather. Since nothing "out of the ordinary" happened today, this gave Danny an opportunity to catch up on his social life. He was able to catch up on his schoolwork and spend time with his friends…to which there are three now instead of the usual two. That's another thing the halfa had to deal with in his downtime, being unable to get a certain platinum blonde out of his mind. Even as Danny is having dinner with his family at the moment, he just can't stop thinking about her for some reason. It's only been two days since he and Sabrina became friends, and yet it feels like they've known each other longer than that. They both share the same interests, she gets along great with Sam and Tucker (or at least she's starting to grow on Sam), she's a great addition to his small circle. She's kind, funny and a little mysterious (Danny feels there's probably more to Sabrina that he doesn't know about…).

"Danny?" a female voice breaks him out of his train of thought.

He looks up and sees his mother, Maddie Fenton, looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jack Fenton, his father, now asks. "You've been awfully quiet."

"What? Oh, yeah, it's just…I've got a lot on my mind."

"Does it involve a certain "new girl" at our school?" Jazz asks in a teasing tone.

Danny doesn't say anything and just blushes.

"Aww, does my Danny have a crush?" Maddie asks with a smile.

"Strange, I thought you would've had a thing for Sam," says Jack.

"I don't have a crush," Danny says in a defensive tone.

Maddie giggles, "Okay honey, if you say so. So does this girl have a name?"

"You know those new neighbors of ours?" Jazz speaks up.

"The Spellmans?" Jack pipes up. "Yeah, your mother and I met them not too long ago. They seem like nice people…though I can't help but notice they got a little nervous when they saw me. I wonder why?"

Jazz continues, "Well, their niece goes to our school. I was kind enough to be her tour guide. I saw her talking to Danny, both in the halls and during lunch. The two of them seem to hit it off pretty well."

"She was only thanking me for helping her last weekend," Danny muttered. "It's not that big of a deal."

Maddie begins to think, "Oh yeah, Zelda and Hilda introduced her to us. Sabrina…such a lovely name."

"Where did you two meet?" asks Jack.

Danny sighs in defeat, "At the Nasty Burger. She was the mascot that was giving out free coupons. Some jerks from school knocked the coupons out of her hands, and I went over and helped pick them back up."

"That's my boy," Jack says proudly.

Danny smiles, "Like I said, it was no big deal."

"Well I'm just happy that Zelda and Hilda's niece was able to find some friends," says Maddie. "Moving to a new town and school can be pretty tough for a girl her age."

"I just hope she isn't too traumatized by that ghost attack yesterday," says Jack. "Although the last time we spoke to them, it seemed like the Spellmans actually share our interest in ghosts. In that case they must have been thrilled."

It was with his father's mention about yesterday's attack that the realization hit Danny. Since Sabrina is going to be hanging out with him, Sam and Tucker a lot, there's going to be a point where he has to let her in on his secret. Suppose another ghost decides to wreak havoc, how will Danny explain himself constantly running off? He REALLY doesn't want to constantly lie to his new friend, and it wouldn't be fair if she was the only one in the group who was kept in the dark about his double life. At the same time, Danny is also afraid of how Sabrina would react if he DID tell her. What if he ends up scaring her off? What if she thinks he's a freak and decides to not be his friend anymore? Granted, she didn't freak out when she was face to face with his alter ego, and his dad did say that her family are just as interested in ghost as his…which is odd…so maybe she would be willing to accept the fact that her new friend is only half-ghost. Either way, the halfa is conflicted. Jazz looks over at her brother, taking a wild guess on what he's thinking about right now. Unknown to her little brother, she knows about his double life ever since the whole situation with Spectra, and she's been respecting his privacy by choosing not to confront him about it until he was ready to open up to her. The older Fenton sibling fully understands why Danny chooses to keep his ghost fighting life a secret. He's afraid of how the people around him would react, and with Sabrina it's no different. Jazz has only ever spoken to the girl once, and she seems nice, but even she doesn't know how she would react if she found out that Danny is half-ghost. At this point, all she really do is hope that Sabrina is an understanding person and is willing to accept her brother for who he is. Because whatever feelings Danny has for the girl next door, if she ends up abandoning him, it would probably crush him.

* * *

After finishing her homework, Sabrina decided to take a nice nightly stroll through the local park. As she is walking, enjoying the scenery, she starts to think about everything that had happened up until recent, from her aunts deciding to move from Greendale, to going to a new school and meeting new friends, one of them in particular who she can't stop thinking about. Salem, her cat, is walking beside the young witch and he couldn't help but notice a dreamy look on her face.

The cat smirks, knowing that look all too well, "Alright, what's his name?"

That question made Sabrina snap back into reality, "W…what are you talking about? "

"Kid, I've seen that look on your face before. You always have that look whenever you meet a guy you really like. I remember back in Greendale you came home from school with that exact same smile. It was when that one guy finally spoke to you. What was his name again? Harvey…something."

Sabrina beings to blush at the mention of her old crush. She huffs in defeat, "Fine, you got me. His name is Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Fenton? You mean like those scary neighbors of ours," asks Salem.

Sabrina nods, "He's their son, and they're not scary."

"I don't know, wanting to dissect ghosts molecule by molecule…Kinda makes me glad I'm not a ghost, otherwise I'd be terrified. Not to mention the pudgy one looks just like that witch hunter from centuries ago. *shivers* It's a good thing those types of people aren't around anymore."

"Okay, so maybe they're interest in the paranormal is a little…excessive…but they seem like nice enough people."

"If you say so…Anyway, about this Danny…"

"*sigh* Okay, okay, he's this guy I met while I was working at the Nasty Burger. Some jock knocked the burger coupons out of my hands and he showed up and helped me picked them up. I thought it was really sweet of him to do that for me, so when I saw him in school I had to thank him. Then I talked to him again at lunch, met his other friends and we all sorta bonded. Danny has got to be one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He's funny, down to earth and just overall friendly. I have no idea why those jerks at school like to pick on him. So what if his parents are ghost hunters. If this town is constantly being attacked by things like that minotaur, It's nice to know there's some people out there who are willing to protect us. You know, aside from that "Inviso-Bill guy" who saved me the other day."

Salem nods, "So…do you like him or what?"

Sabrina now has a look of anxiety, "Who, Inviso-Bill? Eh, he's alright."

"Sabrina…" Salem presses on with look that says, "Don't dodge my question."

"Ugh, Danny and I are just friends okay?"

"Come on, the fact that you just spoke so highly about the guy and his family, you at least must feel SOMETHING towards him, something OTHER than friendship."

Sabrina blushes even harder. As much as she hates to admit it, she thinks the cat may be right about her feelings for Danny being much deeper than it may seem. When she met him at the Nasty Burger and was able to get a good look at him, even she had to admit that he was really REALLY cute, with his deep blue eyes and that sweet, friendly smile of his.

"Okay," she spoke up. "Let's just say, for the sake of argument, that you're right…I don't think pursuing a serious relationship with him would be the best idea."

"Oh? How so?"

"First of all, he's the only real friend I have in this town. I can't just ruin it by simply telling him how I feel and asking him out. Second of all, suppose it comes to a point where he finds out I'm a witch, I mean can you imagine how freaked out he would be if that ever happened? He probably wouldn't want to be around me anymore. It's bad enough he thinks his parents being ghost hunters is weird. I don't want him to think I'm weird too."

Seeing the young girl lower her head in sadness, made the black cat's face go from snarky to sympathetic in seconds.

"Hey, come on. The Sabrina I know would never care about what other people thought about her. Besides, if this Danny kid is as wholesome as you say he is, then I'm sure he'll appreciate you for who you are. I mean you said it yourself, he lives in a town where ghosts come out and spook people every other Tuesday. I doubt he'd find witches to be THAT far beyond the norm."

With that, Sabrina smiles, "I guess you're right, and it's not like I can tell him anyway, since it's pretty much forbidden for mortals to be aware of the supernatural."

"Well, to be fair, everyone in this town already knows that ghosts are real, so that rule is pretty much thrown out the window."

"*giggles* Tell that to the witch council."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blue ghost, with a beanie cap and overalls, appears in front of Sabrina and Salem.

"HALT HUMAN," the ghost bellows out.

Salem, startled by the ghostly being's sudden appearance meowed and hid behind Sabrina.

"IT IS UNFORTUNATE THAT YOU HAD TO BE HERE, NOW YOU ARE AT THE MERCY OF THE BOX GHOST!"

The young witch blinks for a moment, then snickers, "The Box Ghost? Seriously? What are you gonna do, package me up and send me to Norway?"

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME PUNY HUMAN, MY UNLIMITED POWER IS THAT OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN."

"Okay, "all mighty Box Ghost", humor me. Show me your "UNLIMITED POWER", the young witch says while saying "unlimited power" in a mock evil bad guy voice.

"YOU WILL REGRET MOCKING ME," the Box Ghost bellows.

However, before he could anything, he suddenly gets whisked away from Sabrina's close proximity.

"BEWARE," he shouts before being sucked inside a thermos.

The person holding the thermos closes it and says, "Man that guy is annoying."

Sabrina looks up and sees the ghost kid from the other day, the one who saved her from the minotaur, "Oh, it's you."

The ghost kid looks up and sees Sabrina. His eyes widened and he shyly waves, "Uh…Hi."

The young witch walks towards him, "I never got the chance to say thanks last time. I thought I was a goner for sure." She takes out her hand, "Sabrina Spellman, I'm kinda new here."

The ghost kid looks at Sabrina's hand, smiles and proceeds to shake it, "Well then, welcome to Amity Park. I hope that little fiasco the other day didn't give you a bad first impression of this town."

"Are you kidding? I think it's really cool that there are actual ghosts here. My aunts and I love ghosts and just about anything supernatural. So, the fact that you just saved me twice, I take it you're one of the good ones."

The ghost kid rubs the back of his head and chuckles, "You could say that."

"And you go around fighting the bad ones that show up?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, so I guess that makes you some kind of superhero."

"Weeell, I wouldn't go that far."

Sabrina begins to look confused, "Why not?"

The ghost kid sighs, "Well for one, superheroes are highly regarded by the public. Not me, aside from a few kids at school, people hate me. They slander me on the news, there's people who want to hunt me down…"

Sabrina picks up Salem, "Okay, so you're a misunderstood superhero, that's perfectly fine too. How long have you been doing this?"

"For about a year."

"Well, there you go. You're still early in your career. The people here still need time to process your existence. Sometimes us normal folks just want to hate on things that we don't understand. Give them time, eventually you'll earn their trust. You just keep, you know, fighting the good fight."

The ghost kid now smiles, "Maybe you're right. I appreciate the words of encouragement Sabrina."

The young witch smiles back, "Hey, you saved my butt the other day. Consider us even."

The ghost kid looks up at a nearby clock and sees that it's almost 9PM. His eyes widened in fear, _"Oh man, Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late for curfew."_ He looks back at his friend, "I uh…I gotta go."

Sabrina nods in understanding, "Right, you gotta go back your…patrol or whatever."

"Uh, yeah, of course." The ghost kid turns around and looks over his shoulder, "It was uh…nice meeting you Sabrina."

"It was nice meeting you too Inviso-Bill."

The ghost kid groans at the name, "God I hate that name. It's Danny. Danny Phantom."

With that, he flies away.

As Sabrina watches Danny Phantom take off, she looks down at Salem, "Huh, well Danny IS a pretty common name."

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell him about…y'know…" the cat responds.

"Salem, you know how ghosts can be around witches. I didn't want to scare him."

"Eh, I always love to watch them tremble in fear when they know I can easily turn them into furniture with the flick of a finger."

Sabrina rolls her eyes, "Of course you do. Come on, let's go home before Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda start to worry."

As the young witch walks home, she says in her head, _"Danny Phantom huh? Yeah that sounds WAY cooler than Inviso-Bill."_

 ** _Looks like Sabrina has made yet another friend. Little does she know that it's the same guy who she refuses to admit she has a crush on. Will the young witch ever admit her growing feelings on the halfa? Find out in the chapters to come._**

 ** _Before I sign off, I like to give out a special thanks to those who commented on the previous chapter. You're positive responses actually motivated me to write this chapter and I appreciate it. I'm assuming not a lot of you here are huge Sabrina the Teenage Witch fans but I'm glad you're willing to give this story a chance. I hope you enjoy what I have in store._**

 ** _I also want to give a special shout out to Flower princess11 for simply giving me the motivation to tackle a Danny Phantom fic. I forgot to give her a mention in the previous chapter, but I'm making up for that here. She's currently writing a DP fic of her own called "Resurrected Memories", which is a story where Ember becomes a halfa and attends Casper High with Danny in an attempt to see what makes him tick and crush him once and for all...only to have things not go according to plan. If you're a fan of the Danny/Ember pairing, then I highly recommend checking that story out._**

 ** _In the meantime be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far, and again, for those of you who commented on the last chapter, thank you._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	3. Group Assignment

**_Here we are folks, the third chapter. Unfortunately this is going to be a bit of a nothing chapter. Danny and Sabrina spend more time together and get to know each other more, and seeds are being planted for the future._**

Chapter 3: Group Assignment

As Sabrina walks to her first class of the day, she sees a familiar face getting books from her locker. It was an African American girl with long curly dark hair and an orange headband holding it back. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, with an orange skirt and white tennis shoes.

Sabrina remembers this girl from her job at the Nasty Burger and she goes over to greet her, "Valerie."

Valerie Gray looks behind her and sees who was calling her, "Sabrina?"

The young witch approaches the other girl with an excited look on her face, "I don't believe it, you go to this school too?"

Valerie smiles and nods, "I would've been here yesterday or the day before, but I had to help out my dad back home. I heard about the ghost attack, are you okay?"

Sabrina nods, "If the ghost kid hadn't showed up when he did, I probably would've been a goner."

"…Oh." Valerie says as she takes out the last of her books and closes her locker. "Well…I'm just glad you're okay. I don't think the Nasty Burger can afford to lose their new mascot."

Sabrina chuckles, "Oh no, who are those jerks from the other day going to harass now?"

Valerie's face fell, "What Dash did was SO not cool. He's lucky that wasn't me inside the burger suit."

"Ah, don't worry about it, that was days ago. Besides, I probably wouldn't have met Danny if it wasn't for that." Valerie looks at Sabrina with a raised eyebrow,

"Danny? You mean Danny Fenton?"

"You know him?"

"We speak to each other from time to time. He's alright I guess."

"I spoke with him and his friends at lunch the other day, they're nice people once you get to know them."

The school bell starts to ring.

Sabrina looks back at her friend/coworker, "I better head to class, I'll see you around Val."

The two girls wave at each other and head to their individual classes.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Lancer says as he tries to get the attention of his students. Once the class finally quiets down, he continues, "Now the first book we are going to read is actually a stage play by William Shakespeare himself. For the next few weeks we are going to take a look at Macbeth. A story about a man who lets his rise to power corrupt him. Now the way we are going to discuss the book I'm sure you kids will definitely get a kick out of. What we are going to do is this: I am going to split you up into groups of two or three, and I will randomly pick a scene for that group to go over and act out in front of the class." Mr. Lancer then proceeds to pick two random names from a box. "Mr. Fenton, Ms. Spellman, it seems like you two will be covering the very first scene from the first act, where Macbeth receives his prophecy from the trio of witches. Now I know that in the original story there were actually three witches as opposed to just one, but I'm sure you two will think of something."

Once class was over, Sabrina catches up with Danny who had just left the room, "Hey Danny, wait up."

The halfa turns around and smiles upon seeing his new friend, "Oh, hey Sabrina, I take it you want to know where you want us to meet for our group project. I guess since we live next door to each other, visiting each other's houses won't be much of a hassle. So, you want me to come to your house or do you want to come to mine?"

The young witch thought about it for a moment. She didn't want Danny to see the various spellbooks, cauldrons, and potion ingredients that were all over her home.

With that she makes her decision, "I should probably come to your house, my aunts and I are still unpacking so the place is a bit of a mess."

Danny chuckles, "Hey, I understand. My place it is."

Sabrina smiles, "Cool."

* * *

As Sabrina arrives at the front door of the Fenton household, she begins to feel some anxiety.

 _"Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?"_ she asks herself. _"I'm just visiting a friend's house. Nothing major right? Right."_ She then takes a deep breath. _"Okay, here goes."_

She rings the doorbell. The door opens and she's greeted by a woman in her forties, with a blue and black hazmat suit, shoulder length red hair and violet eyes. The young witch immediately recognizes this woman as Danny's mother.

Maddie looks down at Sabrina and smiles, "Sabrina, hi. Come right on in sweetie, Danny's in the living room."

The two ladies approach the living room where Danny is already sitting on the couch reading Macbeth. The halfa looks up and sees his new friend.

Sabrina smiles and waves, "I take it you're ready to get started."

Danny smiles back, "Absolutely."

As Sabrina sits next to Danny on the couch, Maddie leaves the room to help out her husband in the lab.

As she's leaving she says, "Now I don't want any funny business up here. If there's one thing I know from studying with your father back in college, is that it's hard to fight the urge."

Danny's eyes widened, "MOM."

Sabrina just looks the other way, her freckled face turning beet red.

Maddie just giggles as she makes her way to the basement.

Danny looks over at his friend, "I am SO sorry about that."

Sabrina looks over at him and just smiles, "It's okay, if we were at my house, my aunts would do the exact same thing."

* * *

Moments later, the two teens are going over the scene they were assigned with.

Danny was the first to speak, "You know, it's a good thing Lancer gave us a version of the story that has both the original script and the modern translation. I think you and I would have a REALLY tough time trying to understand Shakespearean."

Sabrina chuckles, "You say that like Shakespearean is an actual language."

"It might as well be."

The young witch lightly laughs, "So, do you want to be Macbeth, or do you want to be the witches?"

"…You're kidding right?"

"*chuckles* Alright, you can be Macbeth."

"You think you can handle playing all three witches?"

The young witch shrugs, "Sure, why not? How hard can it be? Hey, just be glad we're not doing one of Shakespeare's more romantic plays, I don't think your mom would ever leave us alone."

The halfa groans at that remark.

After some awkward silence, Sabrina decided to bring up another topic of discussion, a topic that she really wanted Danny's opinion of, "Pretty bizarre that this story starts with a guy meeting witches, huh?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah, I guess that is pretty crazy."

Sabrina bites her bottom lip, "So, uh, what do you think of witches?"

Danny looks over at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Like…what are your thoughts about them? I mean, we know that ghosts are real, how would you feel if you found out that witches were real too?"

Danny begins to think about what his friend just asked him. That was a very interesting question she just asked. Through his experience fighting ghosts…as well as being a ghost himself…he's well aware of their existence, but the possibility of other mythological beings existing…He never really brought that to consideration. He did remember his father telling him at one point that he had an ancestor who was a witch hunter, which now that Danny thought about it sounds even more morbid than hunting ghosts. At least with ghosts, they are already dead, witches are still living beings who look very much human, you might as well be committing mass murder.

"You know I…haven't really thought about it," Danny finally speaks. "I mean, if ghosts exists, witches must exist too right? Heck, I bet fairies must also exist."

 _"You'd be surprised…"_ Sabrina thought with a hidden smile.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Honestly, I don't know how I would feel if I found out that witches exist. I mean, are there good witches, or just bad ones? I know Sam would absolutely lose her mind, she absolutely LOVES witches. Tucker…*chuckles* He would probably ask if they are any witches that are cute…now that I think about it, I probably would too."

Sabrina blushed a little at that last part.

"Man, now THAT would be pretty bizarre, finally getting the courage to ask a girl out, only to find out she's a witch…It'd be pretty scary actually. I mean, what if I look at her wrong or say the wrong thing? I don't want to have to come home and explain to my family why I'm suddenly a frog."

Sabrina bursts into laughter, "I don't think that will ever happen."

Danny looks over with a small smile, "You think so?"

"Weell, if you do something that would piss her off, sure. But I doubt any girl would ever stay mad at you. You're too much of a sweet guy."

Now it was Danny's turn to blush, "Thanks, Sabrina."

* * *

After hours of studying together, Sabrina asked Danny if he could give her a tour of Fenton Works. This led to the two teens going downstairs to the basement where the halfa shows his new friend the lab. Sabrina looks around and was fascinated by all the weapons and ghost hunting equipment Danny's parents made. Danny shows her all of the gadgets and gear that were simply lying around, weapons such as the Fenton Bazooka, the Fenton Foamer and the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick (Which for some reason looks like a baseball bat), and vehicles like the Fenton Ghost-Assault Vehicle (Which is an RV) and the Fenton Speeder. Sabrina saw other kooky inventions like the Fenton Ghost Catcher and the Fenton Ghost Fisher. What really caught her attention was a cool looking battle suit that almost looks like it hasn't been fully built yet.

The young witch whistles, "That looks pretty metal. What is it?"

Danny puts down the Fenton Ghost Weasel to see what Sabrina was talking about, "Oh, that? Mom and Dad call it the Ecto-Skeleton. It's supposed to be an armored suit used to fight even the toughest of ghosts. As you can see, it's not yet finished."

Sabrina just nods, then she turns around and sees a familiar looking thermos on the table. "Hey, I remember that ghost kid using this to dispose of those ghosts I've seen."

Danny moves over to the thermos and picks it up, "Yeah, this is the Fenton Thermos. You know those proton packs from Ghostbusters? It's sorta like that. Just pull off the cap, point it at the ghost, and he or she will get sucked right in…Of course, how the ghost boy always keeps getting a hold of this thing is a mystery I have yet to solve."

The young witch nods again, "And where do you put the ghosts when they get sucked into that thing?"

The halfa then points to a giant round door.

Sabrina walks towards it, "What is it? A stargate?"

"It's called the Ghost Portal," Danny answers. "This is what leads to the Ghost Zone. My parents built this roughly a year ago."

"Wow," Sabrina says in amazement. She looks over at Danny. "Have you ever been inside of the Ghost Zone?"

Danny shrugs, "Once or twice."

The blonde then grins, "Think you'll ever give me the grand tour?"

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea. My…last trip in there wasn't exactly a day at the beach."

Sabrina begins to inspect the portal "So how do you turn it on?"

"The on switch is inside the portal."

The blonde looks back at Danny in confusion, "…Seriously? That sounds like a huge design flaw. Sounds really dangerous too. I mean, what would happen if someone was inside this thing when the portal activates?"

Danny knew the answer to that question far too well. Just by looking at this portal, flashbacks of "the accident" started playing in his head.

He looks back at Sabrina, "I think it's best if we don't find out."

Looking back at the Fenton Thermos, Sabrina says, "So uh, I had another run in with the ghost boy the other night."

Upon hearing that, Danny felt like it was the perfect opportunity to bring his alter ego into discussion, "Really? A…Are you okay?"

The young witch shrugs, "It was nothing major. Some guy calling himself "The Box Ghost" was harassing me. He showed up and took care of it. Apparently his name isn't Inviso-Bill after all. He calls himself "Danny Phantom", which sounds so much cooler by the way. You're probably weirded out by the fact that the two of you share the same first name."

"Eh, not really. I mean, Danny is a pretty common name right?"

"Right, which is why the next time I see him I'll just call him "Phantom" to avoid confusion."

There was some silence. Danny looks over at Sabrina, who was still looking at the thermos. He begins to looks down in contemplation, _"It's now or never Danny."_

He looks back at his friend, "So uh, what are your thoughts about him?"

Sabrina looks over at Danny, "What do you mean?"

"There are some people out there that think he's no different from all the other ghosts that wreak havoc in this town. But I'm curious to know what you think about him."

Sabrina looks back at the thermos, "I think he's completely misunderstood. You know who Valerie Gray is right? When I mentioned Phantom, she had this look of resentment. Almost like she doesn't think he's one of the good guys. I know what I saw at the cafeteria, he was there to protect us from that minotaur. I really do think he's trying to make a difference in this town, and people just aren't giving him enough credit."

Danny looks over to the side and quietly says, "Sometimes us normal folks just want to hate on things that we don't understand…"

"Yes, exactly."

Danny starts to feel confident knowing that his new friend thinks highly of his alter ego, he then chuckles, "Careful, people will think you're like Paulina and is crushing on the guy."

Sabrina snorts a laugh, "Me? Crushing on Phantom? Look, I appreciate what he does for this town, but not enough to want to ask him out on a date or something. Besides, isn't he, like, dead? It wouldn't really work out in the long run. I mean, imagine twenty five year old me being married to a guy who still looks fifteen. That would be uber creepy."

Danny chuckles, "Don't let Tucker hear you say that, he's still to this day fantasizes over one day marrying Josie McCoy."

Sabrina lightly laughs, "Isn't she currently dating that one guy? Alan…something?"

"Yeeah, don't let him hear you say that either."

With that the two teens laugh.

* * *

Maddie is in the kitchen washing dishes and from the corner of her eye she sees Jazz walk in.

"I take it Danny is still spending some quality time with his new friend?" she asks as she continues what she is doing.

"They're in the living room playing Smash Badger: Wack-E Trilogy," the eldest Fenton sibling says with a smile.

"WHAT? NO WAY," yells Sabrina. "I was nowhere near that enemy."

"Yeah, the hitboxes in this game are super weird," Danny says as he sits back on the couch with her hands behind his back.

"And I swear, that jump is impossible to make. Man I am so glad I didn't get this DLC. I would be pulling my hair out."

"I have an older cousin who used to own the original Smash Badger trilogy. He thinks the games featured in this remake are way harder than he remembered."

"Have you played them?"

"Only when I was very little, I could never get past the first level of the first game. Jazz would always come in and beat it for me."

Sabrina gives a sly smirk and starts to pinch Danny's cheek, "Aw, did poor little Danny need his big sister to help him beat a level?"

Danny rolls his eyes but still smiles, "Shut up, I was 5, it was the first time I've ever played a game."

"You keep telling yourself that little bro," Jazz says as she walks in the room. "Remind me again who had to help you beat, "Piggyback Ride" after you've gotten FIVE GAME OVERS?"

Danny crosses his arms and pouts, "I was having an off day."

Jazz just rolls her eyes. She then looks over at Sabrina, "Your Aunt Zelda just called. She wants you to come home for dinner."

"I've been here that long huh?" Sabrina says as she gets up from the couch. "Well I guess I better get going then."

The halfa escorts the young witch to the door.

As he opens it and Sabrina walks out, she turns around and says, "So, uh, I guess this is goodbye for now. I can practice my lines for tomorrow over dinner."

Danny nods, "I appreciate you coming over, I had a blast."

Sabrina gives a warm smile, "Yeah, me too."

The two teens stare at each other for a brief moment until Danny clears his throat, "So uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Sabrina blushes, realizing what was doing a second ago and looks in the other direction, "Yeah, yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the blonde leaves.

Danny closes the door and then leans behind it with a deep sigh and a smile on his face. He then looks ahead and sees his mother and sister looking at him with sly grins on their faces.

The halfa begins to look annoyed, "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile inside a mansion located in Madison, Wisconsin…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MINOTAUR DIDN'T GET THE JOB DONE?"

Skulker casually stands there, while Vlad Masters continues to throw his tantrum.

"You said he was a high level ghost, someone even I wouldn't be able to beat, and you tell me Daniel was able to beat him no problem?"

Skulker finally speaks, "If I can interject, I was monitoring the entire fight. The whelp didn't actually beat the minotaur, at least not on his own…"

Vlad turns around and narrows his eyes, "What, are you saying he had outside help?"

"I'm saying we may have a much bigger threat on our hands."

Skulker pulls out a small monitor and shows Vlad footage of the Phantom/minotaur fight. At a certain point, the ghostly hunter pauses the footage and starts to zoom in on a blonde teenage girl that the halfa has never seen before.

Vlad looks back up at Skulker with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you showing me this random girl?"

Skulker rolls his eyes, "Look at what she's holding in her hand."

Vlad takes a closer look. He's now even more confused, "Is that a…magic wand?"

Skulker nods, "Mm hmm. This isn't just any girl, she's a witch."

Vlad looks back at the ghostly hunter with a surprised look on his face, "A witch?"

Skulker nods again.

"Like…an actual, for real, hocus pocus witch? They actually exist?"

"There are plenty of beings that you thought may not be real, but actually are. They all exist in a realm separate from the Ghost Zone. If you thought we ghosts aren't people to be trifled with, witches are FAR worse. They are VERY powerful, their magic could destroy even the strongest of ghosts. In other words, we fear them. There's a reason why we have our own separate realm."

Vlad continues to look at the paused footage with great focus, "Hmm, so you're saying our chances of destroying Daniel are now moot, now with this "witch" running around."

"Weell, not exactly. I showed Desiree the footage before coming here. She told me that the paralysis spell that was being cast on the minotaur was low level. This witch is nothing short of a pure novice. She's still learning her magic."

"And let me guess, she'll eventually become more powerful the older she gets?"

Skulker doesn't say anything.

Vlad growls and kicks a chair, "DAMMIT." The then begins to calm down, and walk towards the window. He then looks at the night sky.

"I've waited long enough, I need to hurry and find the Skeleton Key. Once I've gotten my hands on it, even this "teenage witch" won't be able to stop me."

 ** _Well...now you know who sent that minotaur to attack the school, and it looks like Sabrina's presence is starting to gain the attention of some of Danny's rogues. This can be either really good, or extremely bad. On one hand, Danny now has a powerful new ally who will put the fear of God, in a vast majority of his villains. On the other hand, this puts a massive target on Sabrina's back as some of Danny's villains will see her as either a much bigger threat that needs to be dealt with, or they might see her magic as an asset to some grand scheme._**

 ** _So Vlad's after the Skeleton Key...I think some of you know where I'm going with this...Hell, I even teased the Ecto-Skeleton. But it's going to be a while before I get there. Danny and Sabrina's friendship is starting to grow, but how long before they eventually know each other secrets (It won't be TOO long. I promise.)? You just have to keep reading to find out._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Oh, and I like to give another shoutout to Flower princess11 for giving me the go ahead on writing a scene that was inspired by one of her DP fics._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	4. A Trust Gained and a Secret Discovered

_**Don't worry folks, this story has not been abandoned. There are two reasons for the delay. 1) I had a massive case of writer's block...again and 2) I was busy writing for my other two stories since, unfortunately, those were more popular. But, I'm back know, and my writer's block is now gone...for now. Which means you'll be seeing the next chapter much sooner than you think.**_

 ** _Okay ladies and gents, we are about to step into "episode adaptation" territory. This chapter will be covering the events of the episode, "The Million Dollar Ghost." Since I teased the Skeleton Key, you all know exactly what I'm building up to, but in order for that event to transpire, I have to cover this episode first, since this serves as the prelude._**

Chapter 4: A Trust Gained and a Secret Discovered

20 years, that's how long he's been holding this grudge. If Vlad Masters could time travel, he would immediately go back to his college years and warn his naïve, younger self about the future, how having Jack Fenton as a colleague would be a huge mistake. It's because of that overweight ghost hunter that he is the man that he is today. He took his crush away from him, it was HIS idea to crate that prototype ghost portal that sent Vlad to the hospital, giving him ecto acne, and in turn, completely ruins his social life. On the plus side, it was that very accident that also granted him ghost powers. As Vlad Plasmius, he was able to use his newfound powers to gain fortune and wealth. People would say that he is a man who has everything, but in the halfa's mind, he doesn't. There are two things in this world that he doesn't have: Maddie Fenton, and retribution for what happened to him back in college. All these years, he has been plotting, scheming, thinking of every possible plan to be rid of Jack once and for all and win Maddie's heart. But as of recent, there has been one obstacle that stands in the way between him and his goal, Jack and Maddie's son Danny. Somehow, someway, Danny Fenton went through an accident similar to Vlad's, and not only does he have ghost powers too, but he's using them for noble purposes. The two halfas have crossed paths on numerous occasions, and every time, Danny was there to put a stop to Vlad's schemes. It was then that Plasmius realizes, that in order to go through with his evil plans, he must do something about Phantom first. This ranges from giving a teenage girl, who hates Danny for her own personal reasons, proper tech to hunt him down, to just recently releasing a powerful ghost minotaur from the ghost zone and sending it after the young halfa. Unfortunately neither of these schemes were enough to bring down Danny. However, in the case of the latter, a brand new problem has gotten Vlad's attention. Thanks to some info given to him by Skulker, he had the displeasure to find out that, not only are witches real, but his young foe has befriended one. Danny Phantom now has a powerful new ally, and if what Skulker says is true, witches are not to be messed with. Their magic is powerful enough to bring even the strongest of ghosts to their knees. But, there's some good news and some bad news with this scenario. The good news is that this "teenage witch" is still a bit inexperienced with her magic, she doesn't have full control over her spells and seems to know only low level magic for the most part. The bad news is, she was still able to take down a ghost that even Vlad himself couldn't beat, and if what he read about witches is true, that a witch's power will increase as they grow older, then the girl can become a huge threat once she turns 16. It also doesn't help that she and Danny are possibly the same age (Danny's 15), so her birthday could be next week for all Vlad knows. This leads to the present, where Vlad is now in his ghost form, and is flying through the Ghost Zone. He is looking for a certain relic that would give him the edge he needs to destroy Danny…and the witch girl if need be. The evil halfa was really hoping it didn't have to come to this, but, as the old saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. After hours of trekking through this supernatural cesspool, Vlad finally finds what he is looking for. It was a green key, with a skull at the end of it, and it is encased inside a glass box.

Vlad grins, "Ah, there it is, the legendary Skeleton Key. With it I can open any door, travel to any realm and free any prisoner."

He begins to hover towards the item when suddenly, a red, four armed monster appears out of nowhere. Vlad doesn't seem to be even a little fazed by this.

"And if you're the only thing standing between me and that…"

Before the halfa could even finish his monologue the giant behemoth crushes him between his hands…or at least that what it thought it did, since when it opened its hands, Vlad was nowhere to be seen. The halfa begins to reappear, but was now farther away from the monster. The red creature begins to breathe blue fire at Vlad, to which he creates a pink ecto-shield to block the attack.

The behemoth grabs Vlad and the evil half ghost begins to laugh, "Oh, this is going to be a snap."

He disappears once again, reappears and delivers a massive uppercut to the creature. Vlad then begins to duplicate himself, and now there are four of him. Two of them fire ecto-blasts at the behemoth while the third creates an ecto-rope to restrain the creature. The fourth Vlad, who is the real one, now makes a beeline towards the key, however, the creature eventually breaks free and uses his tail to knock the evil halfa away from the key and out of the Ghost Zone. Vlad flies out of the portal and his now back in his lab, his duplicates followed suit. The behemoth sticks its head out of the ghost portal and begins to roar.

"Alright behemoth," Vlad says as he gets up, his hands now glowing with ectoplasm. "No more Mr. Nice Plasmius."

As the halfa begins to engage the monster, an alarm begins to go off. Vlad looks over to where the sound is coming from and he sees that the portal's ecto-filtrator is full, and it needed to be changed. The behemoth also sees this and begins to grin at Vlad, apparently it knows what happens when you don't change the ecto-filtrator.

As it goes back into the Ghost Zone, Vlad says, "Ah, crap." And makes himself go intangible.

And just like that, the entire mansion goes boom. Vlad makes himself tangible again and takes a look around.

He was devastated by what he saw, "MY HOUSE, I can always buy a new one, but the ghost portal, I need it in order to get the skeleton key."

As he walks around his destroyed lab, he steps on something. The halfa looks down and sees his photo album still intact. He opens it up and sees a family portrait of the Fentons…and behind them was a ghost portal.

Vlad gives a sinister grin and switches back to his human form, "Well Jack old friend, I think I'll just have to "borrow" yours."

* * *

Literature class went off without a hitch. Danny and Sabrina had went over their lines numerous times in preparation for the presentation. When the two teens arrived in school the next day, the halfa finds out that his new friend had went the extra mile and got themselves costumes for their individual roles. Unknown to Danny, Sabrina actually conjured some costumes for them. Since the two of them had the very first scene together, they were up first, and they were able to put up a really good performance. Lancer was moved to tears, and he gave his two students their much deserved A+.

When class was over, Danny comments about how great they did, "Man, we killed it back there. Where did you get those costumes by the way?"

"Uh…Internet." Sabrina answers, to which Danny just shrugs.

As the two went their separate ways, and Sabrina walks to her next class, she sees Sam getting some books out of her locker.

The young witch tries to get her attention, "Hey, hey Sam."

The Goth looks at Sabrina for a brief moment, then closes her locker and walks away.

Sabrina had to blink at this. Why would Sam give her the cold shoulder? Aren't they supposed to be friends? Does Sam not like her for some reason? And if so, why?

As the witch continues to walk to class, now with a look of sadness on her face, she looks over to the right and sees Danny walking by, and Dash and his posse are right on his tail. The blonde jock catches up to the unsuspecting, dark haired teen and kicks him in the rear, knocking him to the ground and making him drop his books.

"WHOO, THREE POINTS," Dash exclaims as he gives Kwan a high five.

Sabrina couldn't help but scowl at this, _"This guy just enjoys tormenting people doesn't he?"_

While on the ground, Danny looks over his shoulder and gives Dash an angry glare.

"Uh-oh, watch out Dash, it looks like Fenton is about to pull a Carrie," Kwan comments with a wide grin.

Dash begins to spread out his arms, "Well come on then Fen-turd. If you want to do something about it, then just go for it."

Danny just grits his teeth.

The blonde jock then scoffs, puts his arms down and walks away, his friend begins to follow suit.

Seeing all of this just made Sabrina even more angry. Danny is such a sweet guy, what did he ever do to deserve being bullied like this? The young witch walks towards her new friend and takes out her hand. Danny looks up and sees Sabrina with her hand out, and that bright smile he came to appreciate. He smiles back and takes her hand.

As the platinum blonde helps her friend off the ground, she says, "I REALLY hate that guy."

The halfa sighs, "Join the club."

"And he's been doing this to you for years? How come you never told anyone about this? Like your parents, or any of the faculty?"

"That's the thing, Dash is the captain of the school football team. In everyone else's eyes, he's a "local darling that can do no wrong". Anytime I do speak up, they either just shrug it off or just laugh."

"Wow, it's almost like he has the entire town under a spell or something."

"*Chuckles* If only that was the case. So, I take it your day is going swell at least."

Sabrina begins to frown, "It was…"

Danny now begins to look concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sam, I ran into her earlier today. I tried to say hi to her, she looked at me for just a second and just…walked away. If I don't know any better, I would say that she doesn't like me very much."

Danny blinks at what his new friend just said, and then chuckles, "Oh, that old nugget. Don't worry about Sam, she hates everyone. She's not the kind of person who would make friends on a regular basis. Usually it takes a lot of effort to really earn her trust. I know it took me a while before she would actually consider me a friend…and it took even longer for Tucker."

Now it was Sabrina's turn to chuckle, "I can imagine."

The two teens laugh, and after a moment of silence Danny says, "I know Sam can be a bit…difficult, but she's a really cool person once you get to know her. Try doing something nice for her, maybe spend some time with her or just be a good friend. Maybe then she'll open up to you more and be less, you know, cold."

As Sabrina took in Danny's words she nods, "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Then she smiles, "Thanks Danny."

The halfa smiles, "You're welcome, and if you and Sam are still having problems, you let me know, and I'll talk to her."

The young witch's smile just got even bigger, _"God, he is just so sweet."_ She then says, "Okay, I'll be sure to do that."

After speaking with Danny, Sabrina continues to walk down the hall when she notices something stapled on the bulletin board. It was an advertisement for a Josie and the Pussycats concert. According to the poster, they will be coming to town in just one month, but tickets are on sale now. Upon seeing the ad, Sabrina thought back to a couple of days ago, and remembers that Sam is actually a huge fan of the band, that in turn gave her an idea. However, before she could go any further with her thoughts, she sees Dash walking by. Sabrina starts to get angry again, she didn't forget what that jerk did to Danny earlier.

 _"I think it's time I teach him a lesson."_

The platinum blonde begins to follow the jock. She eventually stops to see him flirting with Paulina and she hides behind a corner. Sabrina looks around to see if the coast is clear and she begins to conjure up a wand with her magic. She then slightly moves from her cover, points her wand at Dash and waves it around.

 **"If bullying people makes you so edgy/let's see how you like an atomic wedgie."**

Suddenly, the back of Dash's underwear begins to magically stretch out of his pants, eliciting a high pitched yelp from the jock. The underwear then begins to envelope the top of Dash's head, making him arch his back at an uncomfortable angle. Paulina witnesses all of this and thought it was another ghost attack. She begins to scream for "Inviso-Bill" and runs away, while Dash is struggling to get the underwear off of his head. Sabrina sees all of this and smiles at a job well done.

* * *

After a long rough day at school, Danny was glad to finally be home. However, when he approaches his house, someone was already coming out of the front door…and that someone was Vlad Masters. The older man sees his arch foe and gives a sinister smile, while the younger man just glares, both of them having a massive stare-down.

"Vlad," Danny says first.

"Daniel," says Vlad.

The two continue to stare at each other for a few more seconds before the younger halfa speaks first, "What are you doing here?"

Vlad just shrugs, "Just stopping by to say hello."

Danny crosses his arms. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"Oh come now my boy, you think every time we meet it's because I have some kind of ulterior motive?"

"Uh, yeah? Need I remind you of the grudge you have against my dad and the creepy infatuation you have with my mom. Not to mention you've tried to kill me on numerous occasions…"

"Oh, that's just all in good fun."

"Define fun."

"Look, all you need to know is that I didn't come here to have one of our usual scuffles. In fact, I was just heading home. Now if you'll excuse me."

Danny casually steps to the side and lets Vlad through.

As the younger halfa puts his hand on the door knob, he hears Vlad speak up again, "Oh, and by the way Daniel, I see you have made a new friend as of recent. Sabrina Spellman, was it? I wonder, does she know who you really are just like your other two friends?"

Danny immediately looks back over at Vlad with an angry look on his face. His eyes now having that signature, glowing neon-green color that his alter ego is known for.

"You stay away from her," he says in a dark tone.

Vlad just smiles, enjoying the fact that he can get under the boy's skin like this, "Oh, don't worry I will. In fact, I'm sure all of the other ghosts you have fought will be doing the same once they know about her…and I mean REALLY know about her. They would be too afraid to lay their cold dead fingers on the girl…and it's not you they would be afraid of…"

Danny was now confused, "What are you talking about?"

Vlad now grins, "I'll let you figure that out on your own. Until then, farewell."

And with that, Vlad walks away.

As Danny watches his foe leave, he was now even more confused. He then simply writes it off as Vlad just being creepy as usual, and he walks inside his house.

* * *

The next day, Sabrina gets off from her job at the Nasty Burger and was ready to meet with Danny, Sam and Tucker. As she walks out of the restaurant she sees a bunch of people with ghost hunting equipment camping outside. The young witch couldn't help but sigh at this, these people have been out here all morning. Earlier in the day, someone put a bounty on Danny Phantom's head, one million dollars to be exact, and now every ghost hunter in the tri state area have come to Amity Park in an attempt to find him and turn him in. Sabrina couldn't help but feel bad for the ghost boy, here he is trying to protect this town from actual ghostly threats and this is the thanks he gets. Luckily, the ghost hunters who are present are widely known to be some of the most incompetent, so Phantom shouldn't have too much trouble avoiding them. These ghost hunters range from the Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat, the Extreme Ghost Breakers and a certain group of paranormal hunters that Sabrina is VERY familiar with, the Guys in White. The young witch had seen this government agency snooping around Greendale, back when she was still living there. Apparently her and aunts' constant use of magic had grabbed their attention, and they had to hold off on the hocus pocus for roughly a week…which was torture. Sabrina doesn't necessarily see the GIW as much of a threat, and the one thing she finds interesting (and was sure to make a note of if she ever encounters them face to face) is that they are huge neat freaks, meaning they don't like to get their fancy white suits dirty. Finally, of course, there was Jack Fenton. Sabrina wouldn't dare say this to Danny's face, but his dad is also a very lousy ghost hunter. Danny has given her horror stories of his father's inability to catch a single ghost. The way he tells these stories, it's almost like Danny is ashamed of Jack, to which Sabrina couldn't help but have pity for the pudgy ghost hunter.

The young witch keeps looking around and she finally sees Danny and Sam conversing with each other. Sabrina waves and gives a shout, "Danny, Sam."

Danny sees his new friend and waves back.

Sam also waves, but very awkwardly.

As Sabrina approaches her friends, she says, "Man, look at all these ghost hunters. They must really want those million bucks."

Danny looks at said ghost hunters and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, I still want to know who put the bounty on the ghost boy's head."

"Whoever it was must be extremely wealthy to be able to pull something like this off."

Danny had to think about what the young witch just said, "…Yeah."

Sam couldn't help but look at her best friend, he must have an assumption on who the mystery person is.

"Well, whoever it was, remind me to thank him or her later," Tucker says as he approaches his friends.

Sabrina notices him holding a white cloth, "Uh, what is that you're holding?"

The tech geek holds up the cloth, "Oh, this? Thanks to the ghost boy and all this nonsense going on, Tucker Foley's Boo-yea Tour is now officially in business. With all the ghost sightings we have in the city, it'll be a massive hit."

Tucker then puts the cloth over himself, making him look like a generic ghost. The cloth also had the words "Boo-yea Tour" written on the front. However, as soon as he puts on the cloth, he was suddenly doused in ectoplasm.

Sabrina snickers at this.

"In retrospect, maybe being dressed as a ghost in a parking lot full of ghost hunters, wasn't a great idea," Sam comments.

As the ghost hunters approach Tucker, Jack says, "I got him, me, Jack Fenton."

Danny couldn't help but be embarrassed by his father's outburst, and Sabrina looks at him in sympathy.

As Tucker removes the cloth, he says, "I'm not gonna grow a third arm am I?" To which the rest of the ghost hunters start laughing.

Danny now facepalms and says, "Excuse me ladies, I need to make sure Tuck's okay."

Sabrina watches the halfa leaves, then looks over at Sam and thought, _"Ok, here goes nothing…"_ "H…Hey Sam?"

The Goth now looks over at the young witch.

"So…uh…I notice you're a big Josie and the Pussycats fan."

Sam now raises and eyebrow, "Yeah, and?"

Sabrina begins to bite her bottom lip in anxiety, "Well…you see…I hear they're coming to town in about month. I saw an ad on the school bulletin board about tickets being on sale now and…well…" She then reaches into the pocket of her sundress and pulls out two tickets.

Sam sees this and her eyes widened, "Are…are those…"

"Two VIP tickets to the concert? Yeah, I ordered them online last night, and picked them up when I left to go to work." (That is a lie, she conjured those tickets) "I figured maybe you and I can go and…you know…have some fun?"

"Wow," the Goth says in a quiet tone as she takes one of the tickets. She looks up at Sabrina and gives a genuine smile. "Thanks." Then she begins to look apologetic, "Look, about yesterday at school…"

"I totally get it. You weren't so sure whether or not you could trust me."

Sam begins to lower her head in guilt, "It's just that…aside from Danny and Tucker, making new friends have never been one of my strong suits. I'm not really much of an open person."

"Let me guess, you're afraid that if you were to ever let someone in, that person may end up taking advantage of you or hurting you in the long run."

"Experience?"

"Nah, it's just something I've been wanting to avoid myself. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel."

Sam nods, "I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. You want to start over?"

Sabrina now smiles, "Absolutely."

Sam gives a small smile of her own and she brings out her hand, "Samantha Manson, but I much prefer Sam."

The young witch takes the Goth's hand and shakes it, "Sabrina Spellman…I don't actually have a nickname to go by."

Sam begins to think for a moment until…"Does, "Brina" sound okay to you?"

Sabrina smiles again, "Brina's fine actually."

"Cool."

Meanwhile, on top of a random rooftop, Plasmius is watching his former colleague make a fool of himself below and he smiles, "Yes, dance you big dumb puppet dance."

Accompanying Vlad are his ghost vultures, who are perplexed as to why their boss is just screwing with his enemies.

One of them finally spoke up, "I don't get it, if you want to steal the portal, why not do it now when the Fenton's aren't home?"

"Dismantling the portal takes time," the evil halfa answers. "And while I'm busy tearing down the portal, I can tear down young Daniel's respect for his father…If he has any. On top of that, I want to see how long it will take for the boy and the witch girl to unceremoniously blow each other's secrets in front of each other. You know what to do."

And with that, the ghost vultures begin to swoop down at the people below.

This, or course, triggers Danny's ghost sense.

The vultures let out a loud screech that grabs everyone's attention and they all begin to move out of the way.

"Stand back everyone, I've got the home-field advantage," Jack bellows out as he pulls out the Fenton Ghost Fisher and chases after the ghost vultures.

The other ghost hunters are now confused, clearly none of these creatures are the million dollar ghost, and yet Jack still wants to prove himself to be a professional ghost hunter. So they decided to just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Alright ghosts, prepare to become the Fenton catch of the day," Jack says as he casts the fishing pole at one of the vultures. It manages to hook onto its leg. Danny's father begins to reel it in but then the vulture overpowers him and is now dragging him through the ground. "I think he's giving up," Jack yells. He then slams into the Nasty Burger's drive-thru menu and the head of the mascot, which was on top of the menu, fell and engulfs his head.

The drive-thru menu begins to speak, "Welcome to Nasty Burger. Wow, you're the worst ghost hunter ever."

The other ghost hunters start to laugh at this.

While Sabrina continues to have pity for Danny's father, she is trying to figure out how to get rid of these ghost vultures without revealing her witch magic to everyone. There isn't a place where she can duck and hide.

Meanwhile, Sam whispers to Danny, "Well, what are you waiting for? Do something."

Danny rolls his eyes, "Like what? I can't "Go Ghost" here, and besides, nobody's in any REAL danger right?"

As soon as the halfa says that, the ghost vultures swoop in and grabs Sam, Tucker and even Sabrina.

"Hey, let me go," the young witch shouts.

"Aaand now they are," says Danny.

He sees that the ghost hunters are too busy laughing at his father, which gives him the perfect opportunity to sneak behind the Nasty Burger, and transform. Phantom flies out of his hiding spot and immediately flies after the vultures who now have his friends. As he flies by, he accidently sets off every ghost hunter's ghost detectors. Danny continues to fly after the birds when someone grabs him and throws him on a random rooftop. Upon recovering from his fall, he saw who it was,

"Plasmius, do I really have to ask again what you're doing here?"

"Hmm, let's see, your father looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your head, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE?"

Phantom flies towards Plasmius, only for the evil halfa to use a shield to block his young foe's attack.

Danny slams into the ecto-shield but immediately recovers, "I figured you were the one who hired these idiots."

"Yes, every idiot except your father. He was a "free" idiot."

Vlad then constructs a fly swatter and knocks Danny onto another rooftop.

Meanwhile, as Sabrina is still being whisked away by one of the vultures, she now realizes that Sam and Tucker are nowhere to be seen. In fact, she's all alone up here.

She begins to smile, _"Showtime."_

The young witch summons her wand and points at the ghost vulture. "Let…GO!" she exclaims as she uses her wand to zap the bird.

"Ow, you little runt," the vulture says as he drops Sabrina.

Now the young witch is now falling from the sky, she had to think of something, and fast. She begins to wave her wand.

 **"I'm not fit for the sky/Save me from a drop this high."**

Suddenly, a pink backpack appears on Sabrina's back. She yanks on the pulley and it forms a parachute (Which, oddly enough, the parachute as the image of a black cat's face on it) that stops her rapid decent and puts her safely on the ground at a nearby park.

Back on the rooftop, Danny hears his friends crying for help. He looks over and sees that the ghost vultures have now dropped them into a nearby garbage bin.

 _"Well, at least they're safe,"_ the halfa thought. _"But where's Sabrina?"_

He looks over at Vlad, "Where have you taken Sabrina?"

The older halfa begins to think, "That is a GOOD question."

With an angry look on his face, and his eyes glowing even greener than before, he charges at Vlad, "I swear if you lay one hand on her…"

Vlad fires more ecto-blasts at Danny to which the latter dodges with ease. Phantom then raises his fist and was about to punch Plasmius when his enemy immediately caught his fist and begins to electrocute him.

As Danny is screaming in agony Vlad says, "Oh Daniel, do I have to beat you with one hand tied behind my back, before you can even realize you're outmatched."

Phantom is now hurt from the assault and was about change back into his human form, but Vlad wasn't going to have none of it and made him change right back, "Ah, ah, ah, we can't have you pass out and change back into Danny Fenton now can we? This may be your father's party, but you're the guest of honor. Ta."

Plasmius then throws Danny towards the park.

Sabrina emerges from the bushes and removes the parachute from her back. She then looks up and sees something fall from the sky…It was Phantom. As Phantom crash lands on the ground, she notices that he's been roughed up a little bit. The young witch was about to tend to ghostly hero when she begins to hear voices.

"Jinkers, like, my scanner says the ghost is over here man."

"Come on, let's get him before he gets away."

"You heard the man."

"…I'm a girl."

"Oh, right."

Unfortunately Phantom hears this too, but he's far too weak from his fight with Vlad to do anything.

 _"Oh no,"_ Sabrina thought. _"Phantom is clearly in no shape to try and escape. I have to do something."_ She takes out her wand again.

 **"To lure them away from their actual catch/Give them a ghost that can be their match."**

As the ghost hunters move closer to their prey, from out of nowhere, the Box Ghost appears in front of them.

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE BOX GHOST?" the chubby ghost bellows out.

Jack immediately pulls out the Fenton Bazooka and points it at the Box Ghost, "Get ready to go on a one way trip to oblivion, ghost."

The Box Ghost sees the bazooka and is now terrified. "BEWARE," he shouts as he flies away.

"Oh no you don't," Jack says as he runs after him.

The other ghost hunters follow suit, hoping see Danny's father humiliates himself again.

As Sabrina watches the Box Ghost being chased off, she says, "You know, I almost feel sorry for the poor guy…almost."

Phantom also saw what had transpired, and while he should be questioning where the Box Ghost came from, he's too exhausted to really care. With the ghost hunters out of the way, now he can focus on rescuing Sabrina (who unknown to him was already freed from the ghost vulture's clutches)…at least that was the plan before he immediately passes out.

The young witch runs towards the ghost boy to tend to him. However, what she saw stops her in her tracks. White rings begin to form around Phantom, and as they begin to move over his body, in his place was none other than Danny Fenton.

Sabrina's eyes widened, "Danny?"

* * *

 ** _Now that we're at the end of the chapter, I can now tell you about the writer's block I had. When I was writing this story, I knew in the back of my mind that this was going to be the chapter where Sabrina learns Danny's secret (The next chapter will be vice versa), but I had absolutely no idea on how it was going to play out. I knew it had to be in a situation where it was not planned for either of them, and it had to be at the hand of one of Danny's rogue's. I figured Plasmius would be the proper choice since he gets a kick out of ruining things for our favorite halfa._**

 ** _Since this is also the chapter where Sabrina and Sam truly become friends, I guess it's time to address the elephant in the room. How is Sam going to feel when she finds out that her new friend also has feelings for Danny. Don't worry, that is something that will be addressed later down the road. Right now, I want to try and build up their friendship first before I try to add some form of conflict._**

 _ **So, now Sabrina knows Danny's secret, and you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next.**_

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	5. Jack's Redemption

_**I know, you guys have waited months for the next update. Sorry about that, I had to wrap up three of my other stories, AND I started writing a brand new Spider-Man fic and got sidetracked with that. But, no more distractions, I'm taking a break on some of my stories so I can focus on this and another story I've been neglecting. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**_

 _ **So last time, Sabrina discovered Danny's secret, now it's Danny's turn to learn Sabrina's.**_

Chapter 5: Jack's Redemption

Danny begins to open his eyes and sees that he's no longer at the park.

"Wh…Where am I?" he asks himself as he takes a look around.

The halfa then discovers that he is in some kind of bedroom, most likely in someone's house. He sits upright on the bed he was laying on, turns to the side and sees a black cat sitting there and staring at him.

Danny sighs, "I don't suppose you're gonna tell me where I am, huh?"

"We're at your girlfriend's house," says the cat.

Danny yells out in shock and he falls off the bed. He then points at the cat, "Y…YOU JUST TALKED."

"Well thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious," the cat says as he rolls his eyes. "And from the looks of things, you seem to be feeling a lot better. Remind me never to pick a fight with whoever floored you. You were in pretty bad shape when you first got here."

"Salem," says a female voice.

Danny looks at the doorway and sees two women, one with strawberry blonde hair and glasses and the other with brunette hair, walk in.

"Leave the poor boy alone. He's had a rough enough day as it is without you mocking him."

"Yeah, yeah," Salem says as he hops off the bed and walks out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be watching my shows. Transylvania Five-O will be on in a couple minutes."

The woman wearing glasses looks back at Danny and smiles, "I'm sorry about that, good to see you're finally awake." She then takes out her hand, "Hi, I'm Zelda Spellman, over there is my sister Hilda."

The halfa, still in shock over the talking cat, was still able to shake hands with the woman in front of him, "D…Danny."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are sweetie, you're Jack and Maddie's son. My niece talks about you quite a lot if I say so myself."

"Wait, niece?" Danny asks. Then it all started to make sense. "Spellman, you're Sabrina's aunts."

"Right you are kiddo," Hilda says with a smile.

Finally Sabrina walks into the room. She sees that her friend is okay and she rushes over to hug him.

"Oh thank God you're okay," the platinum blonde says as she hugs him tightly.

Danny finally hugs Sabrina back, "Actually, I'm glad YOU'RE okay. I saw those ghost vultures grab you and take off."

"Yeah, but I managed to escape and ended up at the park. That was when I saw you pass out and brought you here."

Danny nods for a moment and then his eyes widened, "Wait, did you show up when I was already out or…"

Sabrina shakes her head, "I was there when Phantom showed up, then he passed out and changed back into…well, you. It's okay Danny, I know."

The halfa lowers his head and sighs, "I wanted to tell you but…"

The young witch puts a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiles, "Don't sweat it okay? I'm not mad. I know you would've told me eventually."

Danny smiles too.

Zelda decides to cut in, "Luckily your wounds weren't TOO bad. I didn't even have to try so hard with the healing spell either, your ghostly metabolism was able to do most of the work for me."

Danny perks up at what the older woman just said, "Hold on, did you say…healing spell?"

Sabrina looks over at her aunts with a pleading look in her eyes.

The two women smile and nod, giving her their approval.

Sabrina looks back at Danny, "Danny…The real reason I'm not mad at you for not telling me your secret is because…well…I have a secret too. Danny…I'm a witch. Well…a half-witch."

The halfa was now slack jawed, "Like…an actual, for real, hocus pocus witch? They're actually real?"

Sabrina nods.

"So that night when we were doing our group project, when you were asking me how I would feel if witches actually exist…"

Sabrina nods again, "And now I know why you were so eager to know about my overall opinion on Phantom. Though I feel stupid for not figuring it out sooner. I mean, "Danny Fenton", "Danny Phantom"? You couldn't have come up with a better alias?"

Danny just chuckles, "So you say you're a half-witch?"

"My dad's a warlock, and my mom is mortal."

"And the witch council was not very happy seeing those two together, let me tell ya," Zelda chimes in. "They hate when mortals learn about the existence of witches and other supernatural beings."

Danny nods, "Well now I know what Vlad meant about the other ghosts being afraid of you."

"Who's Vlad?" asks Sabrina.

"He's the reason you found me all beaten up. He used to be a friend of my dad's until an accident made him into a half-ghost like me. He's had this vendetta against my dad for years, as well a weird crush on my mom."

"Gross," the young witch cringes.

"Yeah, and what's worse is that he seems to know all about you too, and he is adamant at staying as far away from you as possible."

"That doesn't surprise us," says Hilda. "When it comes to us witches, ghosts don't even dare to try and mess with us. Even the strongest ghost in the world is no match for our magic."

"Of course with half-witches like Sabrina, it's a different story," says Zelda. "They're magic, while still strong, is a tad weaker during the day, it's only during nighttime when their powers are at 100%."

"So Danny," Sabrina cuts in. "How DID you get your ghost powers?"

Danny looks down for a moment and then looks back at his friend, "Remember when we were at my mom and dad's lab and you asked me what would happen if someone activated the ghost portal from the inside? Well, what you see here is the result."

"My God."

"Yeah."

"And what about Sam and Tucker, do they know about this?"

"They were there during the accident."

The young witch nods and then sighs, "I'm gonna have to tell them my secret don't I?"

"It's your decision. I won't force you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

After some silence, Sabrina makes up her mind, "Well, if you trust them, then so do I."

"What about the witch council?" Danny asks.

"Screw em," says Zelda. "Besides, we live in a town where everyone knows ghosts are real. They can't really do anything about that anyway. Just as long as we don't tell the WHOLE town, I think we're good."

Danny lets out a small laugh and then says, "Now…about the talking cat."

Sabrina waves it off, "Salem? Oh, he's harmless. He wasn't always a cat believe it or not. He used to be an evil warlock who tried to take over the world. The witch council turned him into a cat as punishment."

Danny's eyes widened," And you say he's harmless?"

"In cat form, yeah."

Suddenly Danny's phone vibrates and he take it out of his pocket. It's a text message from Sam that reads, **"WHERE ARE U?"**

"I take it your friends are wondering where you are," Sabrina guesses.

As Danny texts back he says, "Yeah, I'm gonna have everyone meet at my parent's lab."

"How do you think they're gonna handle what I'm about to tell them?"

The halfa looks up, "Well…"

* * *

"YOU'RE A WITCH?" Sam and Tucker both exclaim. The tech geek having a look of shock while the Goth looks like she had just won a trip to Paris.

Danny shushes them both, "Keep it down guys, my parents are upstairs."

"First ghosts, now witches?" asks Tucker. "What's next, fairies?"

"Oh my God," says Sam. "And I thought it was awesome enough knowing that ghosts exist, but…witches? Do you have a spellbook? A humongous black cauldron? A witch hat? Do you fly on a broom?"

Sabrina giggles at Sam's excitement, "Yes to all of those questions."

"You have GOT to invite me over to your house sometime and show me everything."

"Maybe later, first we need to find out why this Vlad guy put a bounty on Danny's head."

The halfa scoffs, "Probably just to make my dad look like a fool."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asks Tucker.

"Yes, that's exactly the reason." As Danny is speaking, Jack walks into the lab and overhears his son. "And did you see the way those other ghost hunters laughed at him? How embarrassing."

The other three teens look behind them and see Jack hearing all of this, as well as the look of hurt on his face.

"We're gonna have to deal with his goof-ups for the rest of our lives."

Sam finally grabs Danny's attention, "Ahem."

The halfa's eyes widened, "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he is," says Jack. "If you need me I'll be upstairs doing something wrong."

With that Jack sulks his way back upstairs.

Once he was gone Tucker looks over at Danny, "Gee, you want to go up there and make your mom cry?"

Danny's heart sank, "Great, I just ended up doing Plasmius' job FOR him."

"There has to be SOME way we could cheer him up," says Sabrina.

"I think there's only one thing that can," Sam suggests. "Him catching a ghost."

Danny perks up and smiles, "You're right, and what better ghost for him to catch than public ghost enemy no. 1." He then changes back into his ghost form. "You think you guys can keep the other ghost hunters busy while I help out my dad?"

Sabrina does a salute, "You can count on us."

* * *

Back outside, Sabrina, Sam and Tucker are now looking at the main mode of transportation they will be using for Tucker's "Boo-yea Tour", which consists of a bike connected to a small carriage.

"There is no way in hell I'm totting all of these ghost hunters around town in that," says Sam.

"Not to worry," Sabrina says as she looks around for a bit for any onlookers, and then conjures up her wand, surprising, and impressing her two new friends respectively. "Nothing a quick makeover won't fix."

With the wave her of her wand, what was once a small bike and a carriage, now becomes a large tour guide bus, with a paint job matching the color scheme of Danny's "Phantom" uniform and the word's "Tucker Foley's Boo-Yea Tour" written in the same font as the "D" symbol on Phantom's chest. The bus's horn plays "La Cucaracha" for good measure. Sam and Tucker's mouths go agape at what they just witnessed. If they didn't believe their new friend is a witch before, they sure do now.

The bus door opens revealing a random driver who asks, "So, where to first?"

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, the bus makes a stop on a hill where everyone can get a clear view of the town. Sabrina, Sam and Tucker are sitting together in a seat on the top part of the vehicle while the ghost hunters are sitting down below.

As she is enjoying the view Sam says, "We haven't heard from Danny in a while. I hope he's okay."

"Has he been in trouble before?" asks Sabrina.

"Oh, plenty of times," Tucker answers earning an elbow to the arm by Sam. "B…But I'm sure that's not the case this time around."

Suddenly something comes flying towards the three teens, and they see that it's none other than Danny. In his arms is his dad.

One of the Guys in White sees them and says, "It's the ghost kid, and Jack Fenton."

With that, all of the ghost hunters begin to leave the bus.

"I guess the tour is over," says the driver.

"Oh no," Sabrina says as she sees the ghost hunters try to claim their million dollar reward. She conjures her wand and turns to Sam and Tucker. "I'll go help Danny." She too gets off the bus.

The ghost hunters continue to chase Danny and Jack. One of the Guys in White pull out a small rectangular device and throws it at Phantom, making him lose altitude and fall to the ground. As Jack goes to pick him up he sees the Extreme Ghost Breakers pull out a hacky sack. They kick it around for a bit before they kick it in Danny's direction.

Jack gets in the way, "LOOK OUT FOR THAT…" And he gets doused in ectoplasm. "Hacky sack. Just so you know I don't like helping you."

"Then don't," says Danny. "I can take care of these clowns, go help our family…I…I mean YOUR family. Not mine."

Jack begins to look suspicious for a moment before making a beeline back to his home.

Once his father was out of sight, the halfa turns around and sees Sabrina hiding behind a tree, wielding her wand. With one wave, the half witch conjures up a rock that the Guys in White trip over, forcing them to fall in the mud.

"GAH, CODE RED, CODE RED," one of the operatives shout. "We have been compromised."

As Danny tries to hold in a laugh, he then sees Scaredy Cat and approaches him, "BOO."

The white tiger gets frightened and he runs away, colliding with the rest of the Groovy Gang and the Extreme Ghost Breakers in the process.

"Let's finish this up," Sabrina says as she waves her wand again.

 **"Don't leave these hunters lying around/Levitate them off the ground."**

The ghost hunters are now being lifted from off the ground, and with another flick of her wand, Sabrina sends them to a garbage bin near the Nasty Burger. The half witch and Danny approach the garbage bin and Sabrina makes a small dog appear from out of thin air. Danny couldn't help but be impressed by his new friend's display of witch magic.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," he says as he opens the bin.

Sabrina throws the dog inside where it starts barking and chasing after Scaredy Cat inside.

The male Extreme Ghost Breaker shouts, "THIS REEKS…TO THE EXTREME."

"I say that about wraps things up," says the young half witch.

"Not quite," says the halfa. "I now know why Plasmius put that bounty on my head, he's after my ghost portal."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but we need to head to my house right now and stop him. I'll fly you there."

"No need."

Sabrina puts two fingers into her mouth and whistles. Seconds later, a broom comes flying in and hovers in front of the two teens.

"Again, this is gonna take some getting used to," Danny says as he and Sabrina fly to the Fenton residence.

* * *

The two halfas make it to the house with Danny going in first by phasing through the roof. Sabrina uses her magic to open the front door and she rushes to the basement. She eventually makes it to the lab and she sees that Danny is back to his human form. Before the half-witch could ask why, she looks over to where her friend is looking and she sees Jack fighting Vlad…and winning.

Sabrina looks back at Danny, "Shouldn't we help him?"

Danny smiles, "Nah, let him have his moment. In the meantime, I think I'll just finish up on my chores. I've been blowing them off for far too long."

Suddenly, the two teens begin to hear something, "WARNING, ECTO-FILTRATION SYSTEM REACHING CRITICAL MASS."

Danny's eyes widened, "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" asks Sabrina.

"The ecto-filtration system. It's what keeps the portal running for as long as it needs to. Every now and again it needs to be changed, kinda like how a remote needs new batteries. I keep forgetting that I need to do this, and I really, REALLY shouldn't."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but…what happens when you DON'T change the ecto-filtration system?"

Danny cringes, almost afraid to answer the question, "Then the whole house will explode."

Sabrina eyes widened, "Well don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!"

The halfa immediately rushes to the portal and presses few buttons on the ecto-filtration console. A green tube filled with ectoplasm pops out and Danny quickly grabs it.

However, "The new filtrator…WHERE'S THE NEW FILTRATOR?"

"EXPLOSION IN 5…4…"

Danny begins to sweat buckets. However, something unexpected happens…The countdown suddenly stops. The halfa looks at the console and sees that the timer has been frozen in place. Then he looks behind him and sees Sabrina holding her wand.

"Okay, that should buy us enough time," says the half-witch.

"You have a spell that lets you stop time? THAT'S AWESOME," Danny exclaims.

"Yeah, but since the sun's still out, and my magic is reduced by half, I don't know how long the spell will last. So whatever you're planning on doing, do it fast."

"Right," the halfa says as he looks around the lab.

After a quick search he was able to find the new filtrator and quickly places it in the console, just in time for Sabrina's spell to wear off.

"NEW FILTRATOR INSERTED. EXPLOSION NO LONGER IMMINENT."

Meanwhile Jack, wearing his Fenton Ghost-Gloves is hoisting Vlad up in the air and is now walking towards the portal.

As Danny's father opens the door, Vlad says, "It's impossible, you're an idiot, AND IDIOT."

"Maybe so," says Jack. "But I'm the idiot who beat you."

He then proceeds to punch the older halfa right into the portal and the door closes.

"That was awesome, Mr. Fenton," Sabrina says with excitement.

"When my family is in danger, I mean business," Jack says with a smile. "Still, I'm surprised you kids were able to change the ecto-filtration system so quickly. I thought we were toast for sure."

Danny chuckles nervously, "Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without Sabrina's help."

"What can I say?" Sabrina now says, "I work pretty fast when I'm in a pinch."

* * *

After informing Sam and Tucker about Vlad's defeat, Danny and Sabrina are now sitting on the front steps of the Fenton house, as they have much more to discuss.

"So that time when the ghost minotaur attacked our school," Danny began. "And he suddenly stopped moving when I was fighting him. That was you wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged," Sabrina confirms with a proud smile. "It was a paralysis spell Aunt Zelda taught me not long before we moved here. I was actually surprised it worked, for such a low level spell it was VERY difficult to master."

Danny chuckles, "So I guess it's twice that I owe you, and you say there are more of you witches out there?"

"We all reside in our very own realm along with a whole bunch of other supernatural beings."

"There are other realms besides the Ghost Zone?"

"Like Aunt Hilda said, ghosts fear us, so much so that they isolated themselves to their own little pocket dimension."

Danny chuckles again, "Oh man, if you're able to put the fear in someone like Vlad, I can only imagine how the other ghosts I fight will react when they find out about you. I'm actually looking forward to it to be honest."

Now Sabrina chuckles, "Speaking of Vlad, he didn't seem so tough if your dad was able to beat him."

"Yeah, well, that's the beauty of my parents' ghost hunting inventions, when they work, they can be very effective. I know from a few first hand experiences."

"Still, it was cool that you were able to let him have his big moment."

"After the way I've been treating him lately, it was the least I could do."

After some silence, Sabrina nervously says, "…You've probably been wondering why my parents aren't around, and why I'm living with my aunts, huh?"

Danny's face falls, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…"

"No, no, it's okay. I don't mind at all." She then smiles. "For one, they're not dead, so you can breathe sigh of relief on that one."

The halfa does just that, "Okay, so…where are your parents?"

The half witch also sighs, "Divorced."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, uh, if they're divorced, how come you're not with either of them? Why are you with your aunts? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Well, since my dad is a warlock, he had to attend to…warlock duties. So he's rarely ever around. My mom…well like my Aunt Zelda said, the witch council didn't take too kindly of my dad revealing his secret to my mom. So when they split, the council placed a curse on her, just so they can set an example for any other witch or warlock who would want to marry mortals."

"What kind of curse?"

As Sabrina begins to shed a tear, she says, "If my mom and I were to ever see each other again…she'll be reduced to a ball of wax." She then lowers her head in sadness.

Danny, in an act of comfort, puts his arm around the half-witch, "I'm so sorry. That's terrible that they would even do such a thing."

Sabrina accepts the halfa's embrace and she wipes the tears from her eyes, "You're lucky that you still have your parents, and it's clear that they love you very much. Which is why I think you shouldn't be too hard your dad. He can be embarrassing sometimes, but it's clear as day that he cares about you and your family. Be thankful that your mom and dad are still around, and cherish every moment you have with them." She then looks up at her friend. "Promise me you'll do that?"

Danny looks down at Sabrina and smiles, "I promise."

Sabrina smiles back. The two teens gaze at each other for a moment until… "Ahem."

They break from their embrace and look behind them, finding Jazz leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the elder Fenton sibling says. "But mom wants you to come in for dinner."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be there in a moment…and warn a guy next time," Danny says with an annoyed look and flushed face.

Jazz keeps her smirk and walks back inside.

The halfa sighs and looks over at Sabrina, whose face is also flushed, "Well, I better get inside. Your aunts are probably waiting for you too."

"Yeah," the half-witch says as she and Danny stand up.

The two teens are now facing each other and Sabrina says, "Sooo, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Danny smiles again, "You bet."

The two finally go their separate ways. As Sabrina enters her house, she sees Salem sitting on top of the stoop, with a sly grin.

"So, had fun spending time with your ghostly boyfriend?" the cat asks.

The half-witch rolls her eyes and walks into the house, "Shut up."

* * *

Moments later, Sabrina is now seen flying through the night sky on her broomstick, enjoying the view of the town. However, as she flies over the wilderness, the shadowy form of Penelope Spectra emerges from behind a tree and sees the young half-witch fly by.

"So the rumors are true. We do have a witch in Amity Park." The ghostly emotion eater continues to observe the girl and grins. "So young, so beautiful…so powerful. I think I just found my new body."

 _ **With Plasmius defeated, it looks like our heroes will have to deal with another threat. Spectra's back in town and she has her eyes set on our favorite teenage witch. What's going to happen? Find out next time.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far, and I'll try to update this story sooner rather than later. Until next time...**_


	6. A Ghostly Plague: Part 1

**_Before anyone asks, yes, I have heard of the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Netflix series, and no, I haven't seen it yet. I'll definitely check it out though since it looks interesting. I really don't mind the dark and gritty tone they're going for since the source material they're pulling from (of which I haven't read but I've heard a lot of good things about it) is also dark and gritty, which is more than I can say about its sister series Riverdale, which just feels like a typical CW show with Archie characters (seriously, they have Mark Waid's Archie run, which had just ended and is amazing, literally in their back pocket. How hard was it to use THAT as a basis?). But hey, people dig that show so they must be doing SOMETHING right._**

 ** _Anyway, getting a little sidetracked here. So people asked for another chapter of this story, and they shall receive. This is going to be a somewhat unique take on the episode Doctor's Disorders. Hope you enjoy it._**

Chapter 6: A Ghostly Plague: Part 1

Danny, in Phantom form, phases out of Casper High with a giant ghost mosquito over his head. He then proceeds to throw the creature into the ground. The last couple of days following the whole ordeal with Vlad was just business as usual for the halfa. Sure, there are the occasional ghost attacks such as the one he's dealing with right now, but everything is back to normal for the most part. The ghost mosquito opens its four eyes and begins to shoot four red lasers out of them. Danny swiftly dodges them and fires a green ecto-blast of his own. The ghostly insect then fires some green ectoplasm from its snout, which forms a net that traps the halfa, making him fall to the ground. Danny was about to break free from his gooey prison when suddenly, the ecto-net disappears out of thin air. As he gets up, he looks to the corner of his eye and sees his new half-witch friend hiding behind a tree, wand in hand. Sabrina gives a smile and a thumbs up to which Danny silently smiles back as a show of thanks. He then takes off to continue the fight with the mosquito. He fires more green energy, scoring a direct hit to the insect, but the creature wasn't done yet. It circles back around in an attempt to impale the young halfa with its snout. However, Danny was anticipating the attack.

"Bug," he says as he moves out of the way, and the mosquito flies into some electrical wires, getting zapped in the process. "Zapper," Danny finishes with a smile.

The creature then explodes where it begins to take the form of smaller mosquitos. The small insects then begin to fly back inside the school.

Sabrina saw this and says to herself, "Well that's ominous…"

* * *

The two teens make their way inside the building as well and they begin to converse with each other.

"So…shouldn't we be worried about our little bug problem," Sabrina asks.

"Well they don't seem to be causing any trouble right now," says Danny. "But I do have the thermos on standby in case they decide to show themselves." He then smiles. "Thanks for having my back by the way."

Sabrina smiles back and shrugs, "Eh, I'm pretty sure you had that fight in the bag."

"Yeah, but it's nice to know I have witches who are willing to get my fat out of the fire on a whim. You know, like conjuring a fake news report that lifts the bounty Vlad placed on me and getting the ghost hunters off my back. Your Aunt Zelda rocks by the way."

Sabrina giggles, "She and Aunt Hilda have grown quite fond of you after your unexpected visit a couple days ago."

"Still, the fact that there are other supernatural beings besides ghosts out there…I'm still trying process all of it. Although, if your talking cat's real identity is any indication, I take it there are some bad witches out there just like how there are some bad ghosts."

"There are unfortunately, but you don't have to worry about them. There are witches and warlocks that are assigned by the council to counter such threats."

"Have they ever had to deal with any ghosts?"

The half-witch chuckles, "Since ghosts wouldn't even dare to touch witches with a ten foot pole, they're hardly ever an issue. Well…there was ONE ghost that was a serious nuisance, but that was centuries ago."

But before Danny could ask what kind of ghost would be powerful enough to give even witches a run for their money, he begins to smells something horrible.

Unfortunately, Sabrina smells it too, "Ugh, what is that smell? It smells like gym socks that haven't been washed for over 50 years."

"I smell spoiled raw meat mixed with five day old limburger cheese."

The two eventually figure out where the smell is coming from. Tucker is seen spraying his body with a small can of…something. When they walk up to their friend,

Danny asks while covering his nose, "What IS that you're spraying yourself with."

"It's an all-body spray that I invented myself," the tech geek answers. "Foley, by Tucker Foley. It combines my natural scent with a much, more manlier one that smells different with whoever takes a whiff of it. With this, the ladies will be swarming all over me."

"Yeah, well, I think you should go back to the drawing board," Sabrina says while she is holding her nose.

Suddenly, a small swarm of ghost mosquitoes fly past the teens, and while Danny couldn't spot them right away, he could detect them with his ghost sense. One of the insects separates itself from the group and lands on an unsuspecting Paulina's hand, to which it proceeds to phase into her skin.

"Ow," she yelps.

Meanwhile Danny, Sabrina and Tucker meet up with Sam and they all walk past the door to the nurse's office.

Tucker sees the door and freezes in place, "Uhhhh."

This catches Sabrina's attention. She waves her hand in front of his face, "Tucker? Dude, are you okay."

Sam also looks at the door, groans and facepalms, "Oh no."

Danny finally explains, "He gets like this whenever he sees the nurse's office."

Sam then takes out a paper bag, "In situations like this it's best for him not to see." She then puts the bag over Tucker's head, "Come on Tuck, find a happy place."

As the teens walk by, Tucker says, "Right, I'm not passing the nurse's office, I'm passing…a modeling agency."

After successfully bypassing the door, Sam removes the bag.

That was when Sabrina asks, "You're afraid of the nurse's office?"

"YES," Tucker exclaims. "Nurse's offices, Doctor's offices, hospitals. Anything with sharp pointy things and the smell of sick people."

Sam begins the smell something, "Ugh, speaking of smells what IS that? Decomposing raw fish?"

"Foley, by Tucker Foley," Danny, Tucker and Sabrina all answer in unison.

"It's his new cologne," the halfa explains.

"More like a repellent," Sabrina comments.

Then Danny's ghost sense starts to kick in again. He looks over to Paulina who looks worse for wear. However, there's something about her that is out of the ordinary.

"Uh, is Paulina glowing?" Danny asks.

"I know she's supposed to have "flawless skin", but this is ridiculous," Sam comments.

Sabrina narrows her eyes at the situation, "No, something's not right here."

Paulina groans, "I feel terrible and disfigured. Stupid bug bite."

"Bug bite?" Danny and Sabrina both question.

Then they see a small ghost mosquito fly by and begin to look horrified. Jazz is seen walking down the hall and the mosquito phases into her as well. Several other students follow the same fate and soon more mosquitos begin to swarm around the entire school, causing a widespread panic.

"Yep, totally called it," says Sabrina.

"Cover me guys," says Danny. "I'm going ghost."

The halfa rushes to the janitor's closet while Sam, Tucker and Sabrina block the door. In a flash of light, Danny Phantom phases out of the closet, Fenton Thermos in hand.

Meanwhile, Sabrina conjures up her wand and she rushes out to help her friend. While Danny is sucking up the insects with his Thermos, Sabrina is using a teleportation spell that sends any mosquito she sees back to the Ghost Zone.

Moments after combing over the entire school hunting for pesky ghost insects, the two teens regroup with Sam and Tucker. Danny reverts back to his human form.

"Well, I think that's all of them," the halfa says with pride.

Turns out he was wrong, as one more mosquito appears and phases into Sam's arm.

"Ow," the Goth exclaims as she smacks the arm where she was bitten.

"Except for one," Sabrina sighs.

Suddenly more ghost mosquitos are seen flying around the school, with a small group of them chasing Dash into the men's restroom. But before he could go through the door, the insects catch up to him and the jock begins to trip and phase through the door.

"I got this," Danny says as he heads towards the bathroom. "Hey Dash," he says as he opens the door. "Not that I care but…are you okay?"

Inside one of the stalls Dash answers, "Ooh, I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, that's what usually happens on goulash day."

Suddenly ectoplasm begins to shoot out of the stall, forcing the halfa to evade them.

"Although I don't think goulash does that."

Dash finally emerges from the stall looking radically different. He now has green skin, with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"GET AWAY!" he yells as he picks up Danny and throws him into another stall.

Danny transforms once again and reappears behind Dash. He pushes the jock against the wall and grabs him by his jacket.

"I wish I could say I didn't want to do this but…" However, before the halfa could deal the final blow, Dash returns to normal and loses consciousness. With that Danny sighs in disappointment, "And just one cheap shot away from a semester full of payback."

* * *

Unfortunately, the two young halfas were unable to put a stop to the infestation, and soon almost every student and teacher inside the school were bitten. Moments later, Casper High was put under quarantine. Parents of the infected students show up demanding to see their kids, but Mr. Palooka, one of the teachers lucky enough not to get infected, refuses to let them in for safety reasons.

"I understand your concern folks, but I've been ordered not to disseminate any information at this time," Mr. Palooka explains.

"But you're a teacher," says Maddie. "It's your job to disseminate information."

Meanwhile Jack is sobbing, "Poor Jazz, she had a bright future ahead of her too." He then takes out a handkerchief and uses it to blow his nose.

Danny rolls his eyes at his overdramatic father.

Jack then takes the handkerchief and gives it to his son, "Here Danny, don't lose this. It was your grandfather's."

Danny cringes in disgust.

He then hears Sabrina calling for him, "Danny."

Danny walks towards his friend where they begin to discuss the situation.

"I guess your "heritage" is what's making you immune to the virus," the halfa guesses.

The half-witch nods, "Just like how your ghost powers are making you immune. It sucks that Sam wasn't so lucky. I hope she's okay."

Danny puts a hand on Sabrina's shoulder in reassurance, "Sam's a tough girl. It's gonna take more than a ghost flu to bring her down."

Sabrina nods but then realizes something, "Wait, where's Tucker?"

"Psst, Danny, Sabrina."

The two teens look to where the voice is coming from and they see Tucker, who is somehow not infected. He appears to be holding something.

"I got another one."

Danny and Sabrina look down to see him holding one of the ghost mosquitos and begin to have a look of dread.

"Are you out of your mind? Get rid of it," Sabrina whispers with urgency.

"No, it's okay," Tucker reassures. "It's not biting me or phasing into my skin or anything."

"That's weird," says Danny. "I know my ghost powers and Sabrina's magic is what's protecting us but…what's protecting you?"

Then it dawns on him. Soon he, Tucker and Sabrina look at each other with smiles on their faces as they confirm why the tech geek isn't sick, "Foley, by Tucker Foley."

"Wow, so it IS a repellant," Sabrina comments.

Then the door to the gymnasium opens and a strange, pale skinned doctor walks out to confront the parents.

"Hi everybody, I'm Dr. Bert Rand."

"Are you from the government's disease control center," asks Maddie.

"Sure, let's go with that," Dr. Rand answers. "I can assure you your children will be in good hands and will be transferred to an abandoned hospital on the edge of town."

"Under quarantine?" Maddie now asks.

"Sure let's go with that too."

Then Jack steps in, "And how do we know we can trust you."

"Because I work with the government and we can audit your taxes if we don't."

"…We trust you." Jack then backs away.

* * *

Danny, Sabrina and Tucker all regroup at the Spellman household, where they have a meeting in a small room the witches use to study their magic. Tucker looks around at the various spellbooks and potions that were lying around, as well as a big black cauldron sitting in a corner. Danny couldn't help but smile in amusement at this. Normally for a guy like Tucker, who is all about science and technology, magic is something that either he doesn't believe in, or is beyond his comprehension. And yet here it is, right in his face.

"Careful kid, you can catch flies with your mouth open like that," says a random voice.

Tucker looks down and sees Salem looking back at him.

"And you REALLY need to take a bath too. You smell like wet dog."

The tech geek's eyes widened, "Uh, am I crazy or is that cat actually talking?"

"Maybe you are. In that case you should go to the hospital with the other kids," Salem says with a mischievous grin.

"Salem," Sabrina sternly says.

Meanwhile Zelda continues to raid her bookshelf, "Now where did I put that…ah, here we are." She then puts the book on the table, opens it and finds the page she was looking for.

The three teens walk to the older witch where she points at an old picture.

"Was this the creature that attacked your school?" she then asks.

Danny takes a good look at it and was surprised, "Uh, yeah, that's it."

"These types of mosquitos are very common in the Ghost Zone. They carry a virus known as Ghost Fever, which grants any human being ghost powers on top of a common cold."

"Can this virus be cured?"

"Oh, of course. This can be treated like any type of flu or cold." Zelda then points to some text below the picture. "Down here are the ingredients to a potion that can help combat the virus and cure those poor kids. Think of it as a vaccine."

"How long will it take for you to make this vaccine?" asks Danny.

"Roughly 24 hours. Thankfully this isn't anything serious or fatal, so we have plenty of time."

With that Danny breathes a sigh of relief, "You know, between lifting the bounty that helped get rid of the ghost hunters, healing me after my beatdown from Vlad and now this, I can't thank you enough for how much of a big help you've been. I owe you big time."

Zelda smiles, "Don't worry about it Danny, anything for a friend of my niece."

The three teens and Salem decide to leave Sabrina's aunt to her own devices. Back in the living room, Sabrina notices Danny contemplating.

She walks over to him, "Hey, you did the best you could. Once Aunt Zelda whips up that vaccine, everything will be back to normal."

Danny shakes his head, "It's not that. It's just that doctor back at school. There's something about that guy that seems…off."

Sabrina begins to have a look of thought as well, "Now that you mention it, you're right."

"I don't like the fact that Sam and Jazz are in the hands of this "Dr. Rand." We got to get to that hospital and see what's really going down in there."

"Right, you guys do that," Tucker says as he begins to walk out the door.

"Tucker, I said "we" meaning you too," says Danny.

"You also said hospital," Tucker argues.

"Geez, somebody give this kid a Scooby Snack," Salem says as he rolls his eyes.

"Tuck, come on," Danny continues. "I can turn invisible, I can go ghost, I'll be in and out in no time."

"I'm with Danny," the half-witch interjects. "If something does go wrong, we can handle it no problem. So I say we go check out the creepy hospital."

* * *

Just outside of Amity Park is North Mercy Hospital, a place that has long since abandoned. How no one ever bothered to tear the building down is a mystery that has yet to be solved. Danny flies towards the hospital, only to get electrified once he was in the building's vicinity. He then falls to the ground…hard.

"DANNY," Sabrina yells as she runs to his aid. She kneels down next to him and asks with concern, "Are you alright?"

The halfa sits up and rubs the back of his head, "I'm okay, I've kinda gotten used to stuff like this happening to me."

Sabrina then looks at the hospital with narrowed eyes and she takes out her wand.

 _ **Hidden object well concealed/Show yourself and be revealed**_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a giant green barrier surrounds the hospital. Unbeknownst to the teens, a shadowy figure watches from the window at the half-witch's display of magic, clearly impressed by what it saw.

Danny sees the barrier and sighs, "A ghost shield, of course."

"Oh well, guess we'll have to come back when it's visiting hours," says Tucker. "Or…you know…never."

Salem begins to cluck like a chicken.

Tucker scowls at the cat, "You know, there's a river not too far from here. You could use a good swim."

"Stop it you two," Sabrina commands.

"We can't turn back now Tucker," Danny says as he gets up. "Now that we know there's a ghost shield surrounding the place."

"So what do you want to do?" asks Sabrina.

"Well since I can't go in as a ghost…" Danny reverts back to his human form.

"I'll just have to go in as a kid."

The half witch nods, "Okay, but I'm still coming in with you."

The halfa also nods, then turns to Tucker, "You and Salem can stay out here. You still got my mom's Fenton utility weapon just in case?"

The tech geek then pulls a small capsule from out of his pocket and smiles, "It's a lipstick and an ecto-blaster…because I'm worth it."

Sabrina giggles while Danny and Salem roll their eyes.

"Alright Sabrina, let's go," the halfa then says.

Before leaving Sabrina says to Salem, "Behave yourself okay?"

"Not making any promises," the cat says with a proud smile.

With that, the two supernatural teens walks towards the hospital.

Danny puts an arm over Sabrina to play out that fact that he's sick and unable to stand on his own two feet. They come across two burly guards in hazmat suits who are blocking the main entrance.

"This is a restricted area, no admittance," says one of the guards.

"Please you have to help my friend here," Sabrina pleads. "He's really sick."

"It's alright boys, stand down," Dr. Rand says as he emerges from the entrance. He then looks at the two teens. "Has your friend here been exhibiting any ghost-like symptoms?"

Danny opens his eye for a brief moment, _"Well, here goes."_ He then begins to turn transparent.

Dr. Rand gasps, "Oh no, you poor, sick, human child. It's worse than I thought. Step right on in."

"Um, is it okay if I come in with him?" Sabrina asks. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

Dr. Rand then looks up at the window where the shadowy figure is standing and it gives him a thumbs up. He then turns to Sabrina with a creepy grin, "Okay, but try not to interact with the other patients."

Sabrina then smiles, _"Hook, line and sinker."_

* * *

They made it inside the hospital, with Dr. Rand carting Danny in a wheelchair with Sabrina in tow. Along the way, she sees all of her classmates looking green and struggling with their newfound ghost powers. Teens are either trying to keep themselves tangible or keeping themselves from hovering off the ground.

The half witch looks on in sympathy, _"Hang tight guys, you'll all be cured in no time."_

Dr. Rand spots a kid from the school's marching band running down the halls.

"Now now kiddo, you gotta learn how to control your powers."

Then the creepy doctor leaves to tend to the fleeing kid.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sabrina whispers to Danny, "Okay, the coast is clear."

The halfa opens his eyes and gets up from the wheelchair.

The two teens face each other and the half witch says, "I think our best bet is to split up. That way we'll be able to find Sam and your sister much faster."

Danny thought about it for a moment, "Alright…I just don't like the fact that I'm leaving you alone in this place."

Sabrina gives a warm smile, "Danny, I'll be fine. I've got witch magic on my side. What's the worst that can happen?"

Danny also smiles and chuckles, "Just be careful alright?"

"Same to you."

The halfa nods and he leaves to begin his search.

As the half-witch looks on, she couldn't help but give a look of admiration. Never in her life had she met a guy as selfless and kind-hearted as Danny Fenton. If he isn't helping girls in burger costumes pick up coupons they have dropped, he is out risking his neck for this town day in and day out. The fact that he cares so much about his friends and family, that he feels the need to just check on them, just shows how much compassion he has. It's kind of inspiring.

Sabrina lowers her head and sighs, "As much as I hate to admit it but…maybe Salem's ri…"

But before she could finish her thought she heard a scream from down the hall. Sabrina makes a mad dash to where the scream was coming from. When she finally arrives she finds Paulina lounging on a hospital bed reading a magazine, her ghost sense frequently going off.

She glances over at Sabrina who is standing near the doorway, "Aren't you that new girl who rejected Dash and hangs out with those losers?"

The half-witch leans against the doorway and crosses her arms, "Sorry to ruin your "you-time", but I heard someone scream."

Then the curtains next to the popular girl opens revealing Sam with a scowl on her face, "Yeah, that was me."

Sabrina's face went bright, "SAM." She then runs towards her Goth friend and gives her a massive hug.

Sam's face begins to soften and she chuckles, "Alright, alright, it's good to see you too Brina."

Sabrina releases Sam and asks, "Are you okay?"

Sam crosses her arms as she begins to float towards the ceiling, "Does it look like I'm okay? I'm having a tough time controlling my ghost flight, and I'm trapped in this room…" She points at Paulina. "With her."

"That DOES sound like torture," Sabrina says with a smile.

"Uh, hello, I'm right here," Paulina cuts in. "And FYI, I don't like being in this room with you either."

Sam rolls her eyes and looks back down at her friend, "Is Danny and Tucker with you?"

"Tucker's outside with my cat," Sabrina explains. "He didn't want to come in for…obvious reasons. Danny's here looking for both you and Jazz. He wanted to make sure you two were okay…I think it's really sweet that he cares so much about you. You must feel lucky to have a friend like him."

Sam's scowl turns into a small smile, "Yeah, but sometimes I feel he can be a little TOO nice."

"I think he just wants to see the best in people, and it's clear he has a strong desire to help others. If only there are more guys out there who are like him."

"That I can agree on."

"So other than the doctors torturing you by making Ms. Popular your roommate, how have they been treating you?"

"To be honest, like crap. I don't know what they're doing here. Nobody's talking to us, nobody's helping us."

Sabrina nods in understanding, "We gotta find Danny."

But before the conversation could continue, Dr. Rand appears with a facemask and gas tank.

"Aw, poor little teens, you're tired aren't you?" the doctor says as he releases some green gas from the tank.

Sabrina, Sam and Paulina all begin to feel drowsy.

As the Goth and the popular girl lose consciousness, Sabrina just falls to her knees and asks, "What…what are you doing?"

"Oh come now my dear, did you really think I was actually helping these kids?"

The doctor then begins to morph into a short man with grey hair, green eyes and a grey mustache. His attire is a dark suit with a black bow tie.

Upon seeing his true form, Sabrina says, "Danny was right, there WAS something…shady…about you."

And just like that, the half-witch finally loses consciousness.

The petite man takes off his facemask, "You can come in now."

And not a second too soon, Penelope Spectra, in her shadow form, enters the room, "Excellent work Bertrand." She takes a good look at the unconscious Sabrina and caresses her cheek, "She's even more beautiful in person. Sleep well my little witch, pretty soon your youth and your magic will be all mine, and there's nothing your little boyfriend can do to stop me this time."

 _ **Looks like Spectra's plan to use our favorite little witch for a new body is going full steam ahead. Will she succeed? Will Danny be able to save her in time? Find out in the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Before I go, I like to take a moment of silence. By the time this is published we had just lost the legendary Stan "The Man" Lee. This has been a rough year indeed, because not too long ago we had just lost Steve Ditko. As a Spider-Man fan, you can imagine how heartbroken I am. It was like being punched in the gut twice with the second gut punch being harder than the last. I was one of the unlucky ones who had never met Stan, but I can't thank him enough for giving us such compelling and iconic characters. Characters that made Marvel Comics the juggernaut that it is today. Not only that, he also taught each and every one of us that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. In a way, he's not truly gone. He will live on forever in his many cameos and narrations. At least he got to see phase three of the MCU come to fruition, and maybe he can finally reunite with his wife as well as reconcile with Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko. RIP Mr. Lee. We will never forget you.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment on your thoughts on the story so far, or how much Stan Lee meant to you. Until next time...**_


	7. A Ghostly Plague: Part 2

_**Here it is, the conclusion to the Doctor's Disorders adaptation. Those of you who thought the last chapter was a little too short, today is your lucky day. A LOT of stuff happens here.**_

Chapter 7: A Ghostly Plague: Part 2

Tucker and Salem are hiding behind the bushes as they continue to watch the guards standing in front of the entrance of North Mercy Hospital. Tucker pokes his head out to take a quick glance and then immediately squats back down to his safe spot.

"Danny and Sabrina have been gone for a while now," the tech geek finally says.

"Well, actually, it's been ten minutes," Salem corrects.

"That's still too long," Tucker argues. "I hate being near hospitals for more than a minute."

The cat then shakes his head, "Unbelievable, here you are worried about the ghost kid and Sabrina's well-being, and instead of doing something about it, you're just gonna stand there and cower like a little mouse afraid to exit his little hole. Some best friend you are."

Tucker looks down at Salem and scowls, "You know, I've had it up to here with you dogging on me. Whenever Danny is out there fighting ghosts, I ALWAYS have his back. I am many things, but a coward ain't one of them. I'm willing to put my personal fears aside if it means helping my friends."

"Alright tough guy, prove it. Show me that you're not some incompetent fool."

Tucker takes one more look at the hospital. What was now a look of reluctance became a look of determination. He looks back down at Salem, "Fine, you want me to prove I'm not a coward, I will." Tucker then leaps from his hiding spot and approaches the two guards. He pulls out a can of his "Foley" cologne and begins to spray himself with it, causing the guards to take a whiff of it and start coughing.

Salem also started coughing, "Ugh, really? Do you HAVE to put more of that stuff on? Now I won't be able to smell anything for a week. Thanks kid."

"Now who's being a wuss?" Tucker rhetorically asks with a smirk. He then takes the lipstick/ectoblaster and fires it at the guards, knocking them out. The tech geek raises the weapon in the air, "Danny, Sabrina, don't worry, help is on the way…whether they want it or not." With that, he enters the hospital.

Salem looks on, sniffs and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye, "Our boy has officially become a man." He too enters the building.

* * *

Sabrina begins to come to, only to be blinded by a bright light. Once her eyesight became more focused, she sees that she's strapped to a hospital bed, with belt buckles wrapped around her torso and legs. The half-witch looks to her side and sees a bunch of utensils that could only be used for surgery.

"Ah, you're finally awake," says an adult female voice.

Sabrina lifts her head and right in front of her was Spectra with her assistant Bertrand standing right beside her with an evil smirk. The platinum blonde opens her right hand in an attempt to conjure up her wand…but nothing happens.

Spectra continues to speak, "Ooh, sorry kiddo, I'm afraid you're still feeling the effects of the nerve gas I doused you with, which means you won't be doing any more of your little magic tricks for the next few hours."

Sabrina sighs and she lays her head back down, staring at the ceiling above her, "So is this the part where you introduce yourself and reveal your evil plot?"

Spectra grins, "You want me to cut to the chase huh? Very well. My name is Penelope Spectra." She then motions her hand to the petite man beside her. "And over here is my trusty assistant Bertrand."

Sabrina begins to think for a moment, "Ah, right, you were the ghost who posed as the guidance counselor for Casper High that one time and tried to feed off of the negative emotions of all the teenagers there."

Spectra lets out a mock gasp, "Give this girl a medal, though I'm sure your half-ghost boyfriend helped contribute to your sudden knowledge of yours truly. I'm kinda flattered that he mentioned me at all. Speaking of Danny, how is he? It's been a while since our last confrontation. Doesn't matter, I know he's here too, so it's only a matter of time when he and I meet face to face once again. Hopefully by that point, I would have already succeeded in my main goal."

"So you were the one who sent that ghost mosquito to infect the school."

"That's correct."

"And you had your assistant here disguise himself as a doctor and bring all of the infected students here so you can…what? So you can have another all you eat emotional buffet?"

Spectra's smirk grew even wider, "Actually, I'm aiming for something bigger." She then floats over to a nearby locker and opens it. Inside was a humanoid female body, with short red hair and a skin-tight black and green suit. "You like it?" the emotion eater asks. "It's a brand new body I'm constructing, one that is fashioned by some of the best teen genetics."

"And how exactly are you gonna achieve this goal?"

Spectra gives out a mischievous grin and she hovers across the room to a big round door. With the press of a button, the door opens revealing a tunnel surrounded by green lights.

"With this machine, I'll be able to siphon off the best qualities of each of those kids, Jazz's brains, Dash's muscles, Paulina's nearly flawless skin…"

"Wait," Sabrina interrupts. "Nearly flawless? It's that mole she has isn't it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Spectra deadpans.

"I knew it."

"Oh, but there's also something a little extra to my plan."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

The shadowy ghost floats over to Sabrina and pokes her nose, "Why you of course."

The half-witch raises an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"You're the reason I came up with this plan in the first place. Ever since you came to town, word about you began to spread throughout the Ghost Zone. At first I thought it was too good to be true. I mean an actual witch? Here in Amity? And yet here you are. While I knew you wouldn't be infected by the Ghost Fever, I also knew that Danny would be foolish enough to bring you right into my hands. Sure, I could try to use HIS DNA which is a good contender in its own right, but a teenage witch like you is just what I need to create the perfect body. Your youth and the sheer raw power of your magic would make an excellent addition. Not only would I look young and beautiful, but I will also be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. No one would be able to stop me."

Sabrina narrows her eyes, "Except Danny. Once he finds out about this, you won't even get the chance to go through with your plans."

"Mmmm, he can TRY to stop me, but by the time he does figure everything out, it will be too late. Also, you already know how you witches can easily overpower us ghosts with your magic. That poor boy wouldn't stand a chance. Oh, but I especially can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that, once I drain you of your beauty and magic, you'll be nothing but a lifeless, withered husk."

Sabrina's eyes widened at what she just said.

Spectra's sadistic grin returns, "Well, what did you think was gonna happen to you once I have my new body?"

Meanwhile, as this conversation was going on, Salem is seen peeking through the doorway listening in to everything the emotion eater had just said. As soon as he takes cover to avoid being scene, he now has a look of fear in his eyes, "Oh, no."

* * *

After reuniting with Jazz, who unfortunately ended up being a ghostly head in a jar, Danny begins to look for Sam and Sabrina. From what his sister told him, the doctors aren't doing anything to help these teens and now he's more determined than ever to shut this facility down. He was so busy looking around, he didn't realize someone was walking in front of him until he collides with that person, sending them both into the ground.

As Danny rubs his forehead, he sees who he just bumped into, "Tucker?"

"Danny," the tech geek responds. "I came in here to help you."

"Wait, YOU snuck into a hospital?"

"Only to prove to Sabrina's cat that I'm not a coward. Also, don't say hospital, or I will regret coming in here and run right back out."

Then the two boys hear a voice calling to him, "Danny? Tucker?"

The halfa recognizes that voice, "Sam? Where are you?"

"Up here."

Danny and Tucker both look up and see Sam floating in the air.

Danny blinks upon seeing his Goth friend, "Uh, wow."

"Believe me, I think this is just as weird to me as it is to you."

"Ha, you call ME and airhead," Tucker laughs.

"You know you should REALLY consider all the vile things I can do to you from up here."

As Tucker moves to the side in fear, Danny asks, "Have you seen Sabrina by any chance?"

"A while ago, but then I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. There's something evil going on around here."

"It's a hospital Sam, there's always something evil going on around here," Tucker comments.

"There you are," a random new voice calls out.

Danny looks behind him and sees Salem walking towards him and panting. "I've…been looking all over for you."

The halfa walks towards the cat, "Salem? You're here too?"

"Yeah, figured I tag along and make sure Rambo over here doesn't get himself into trouble."

Tucker scowls, "I had it under control."

Meanwhile Sam stares at Salem with wide eyes and she points at him, "The cat is talking. Why is the cat talking?"

"Says the girl who's hovering in the air," Salem responds as he raises an eye. "Look we don't have much time. Sabrina's in real danger."

Danny now begins to look concerned, "What kind of danger?"

"This whole hospital, all these kids being here, it was all just one big ploy. That doctor guy is nothing but a lackey and it's this shadowy looking ghost chick who really runs the show around here. SHE plans to feed off of the infected teens so she can make a new body for herself…with Sabrina being the main course."

Danny begins to take in what Salem is telling him, but then he realizes something, "Wait, shadowy ghost chick?" And then it dawns on him Sam and Tucker, "Spectra."

"She's after Sabrina's magic," says Sam. "If she succeeds, that can be REALLY bad. She would be unstoppable."

"It gets worse," Salem continues. "If she goes through with her plan, not only will she become a magical force of nature, but it will also be curtains for Sabrina."

Danny, Tucker and Sam now have a look of shock.

The halfa then lowers his head in guilt. He knew leaving her here alone was a bad idea, and he blames himself for putting his friend in peril. His hands form tight fists. He then looks back at Salem with an angry look on his face and his eyes having that neon green glow, "Where are they now?"

* * *

Meanwhile Spectra begins to cart Sabrina into the machine. As this is happening, the half-witch says, "You'll never get away with this."

"Oh, but I will. But look on the bright side, at least you won't be here when I completely destroy Danny with my newfound powers. In fact, it probably wouldn't even be a fight. All that guilt and despair he will feel when he realizes that he failed to save someone he cares about…My mouth is watering just thinking about it. He would be begging me to end him…and I will gladly put him out of his misery."

Sabrina just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only does she plan on using her magic to hurt Danny, but she plans on hurting him emotionally too.

"Y…You're a monster."

Spectra grins, "I'll gladly take that as a compliment. It's been nice knowing you."

With that, she shoves Sabrina into the machine, closes the door and activates it. As she watches the device begin to boot up, she is startled by a loud crash. Spectra looks behind her and sees Bertrand lying against a broken shelf, groaning.

"What the hell?"

As the emotion eater wonders who laid out her assistant, she got her answer in the form of Danny Phantom's fist in her face sending her crashing through a nearby window.

The halfa, with a serious look on his face, turns to Bertrand who was starting to come to. He grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yells. His green eyes glowing very brightly.

Bertrand takes a good look at the halfa and realizes he's not playing around. He points to the machine behind Danny.

Danny looks over his shoulder and drops Spectra's assistant.

That was when Tucker and Salem enter the room and the tech geek points the lipstick/ectoblaster at Bertrand, making sure he doesn't make any sudden movements. Unfortunately, Spectra's right hand man just smiles and phases through the floor, making his escape.

Danny phases through the door of the machine and inside sees Sabrina lying in a stretcher.

Sabrina cranes her neck behind her and sees the halfa, "Danny, hurry."

Thinking quickly Danny rushes to release his friend. Suddenly, all the green lights surrounding them begin to turn red and a small vacuum nozzle emerges from the ceiling.

Danny sees this and narrows his eyes, "Okay Spectra, you want special genes so badly, how about generations worth of good old fashioned Fenton genes."

He then takes out his father's handkerchief and lets the vacuum suck it in. Then he unbuckles Sabrina from the stretcher, picks her up bridal style and phase out of the machine. As Danny puts the half-witch down, he walks in front of her. He sees that she has her head down, not even looking him in the eye.

"Sabrina, are you…"

But before the halfa could finish his sentence, Sabrina begins to hug him tightly. This caught Danny off guard, but then he realizes that not only did his friend go through a life-threatening situation, leaving her utterly terrified, but Spectra is also known to really get in your head with just her words. With that, Danny begins to hug her back.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, he says, "Tucker was right, hospitals do suck."

That got a chuckle out of Sabrina.

The two break from their embrace and Danny asks again, "Are you okay?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Sabrina finally answers, "Now that you're here, yeah."

Danny nods and then turns to Tucker and Salem, "Get her as far away from here as you can."

"You don't have to tell me twice," says Tucker.

Salem then walks over to Sabrina and says in an uncharacteristic tone, "Come on kid, let's get you home."

The platinum blonde just nods.

Danny watches as Sabrina, Salem and Tucker leave the room, and then immediately turns to Spectra who had just emerged from the broken window.

As she rubs her jaw, she says, "Is this how you normally greet someone you haven't seen in a while?"

Danny doesn't say anything, he just looks at the emotion eater with a scowl.

Spectra begins to smirk, "What, no witty remark? None of your usual childish repertoire? Wow, I must have REALLY pissed you off for trying to suck the life out of your little girlfriend. You care so deeply about her don't you?"

"…If you hurt her in any way…"

"You'll what, kill me? First of all honey, I'm already dead, and second of all, you and I both know you don't have what it takes to cross that line."

"Oh, I know that," says Danny. "I was just going to say that I'll break every bone in your body before sending you back to the Ghost Zone. Ghosts can still feel pain, am I right?"

"Mmm, I should see this side of you more often. All that hate and anger oozing out of you is just so delicious." Spectra then looks at the locker where her suit was stored. "But enough of that." She then hovers over to the locker, opens it and then takes out the suit. She puts it on and it begins to form into a brand new body for her. "You and I have a score to settle."

Danny gets into a fighting stance, "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Tucker, Sabrina and Salem make a break for the exit.

As they were running Sabrina stops for a moment, "Wait."

Tucker and Salem also stop to which Salem asks, "What's the hold up?"

"We have to go back."

Then Tucker says, "Uh, didn't Danny tell us to get you as far away from here as possible?"

But before the half-witch could explain herself, Bertrand appears in front of them. "Going somewhere?" the petite ghost says with an evil grin.

"Yeah, we were just seeing ourselves out," says Tucker. "So move it shorty."

Suddenly, Bertrand's eyes begin to glow red and his body shapeshifts. After a few seconds, he turns into his "Doctor Bert Rand" persona only with a more hulk-like appearance, as well as a brain sticking out of this skull. He then begins to conjure up a large scalpel

"Whelp, it's been nice knowing you guys," Salem says with wide eyes.

Tucker, with a look of determination, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the lipstick/ectoblaster, "Don't move, I mean it. This thing moisturizes and keeps your lips from getting chapped up."

Unfortunately, Bertrand was not intimidated by this and he uses the scalpel to swipe the weapon out of Tucker's hands. He then grabs the tech geek and slams him on the ground causing a shockwave that knocks Sabrina and Salem away.

The scalpel then turns into a syringe, "Now this is gonna hurt you WAY more than it's gonna hurt me."

"How about neither of us get hurt. Isn't that an option?" Tucker rhetorically asks, with a look of terror.

A voice begins to call out to the tech geek, "Hey kid."

Tucker looks to his side and sees Salem with his paw on the lipstick/ectoblaster. The cat then shoves it over to him where he was able to catch it. Tucker then points the weapon at Bertrand and fires it, sending him backwards and slamming him against the wall. Betrand reverts back to his original form and he looks up at the approaching teens and cat.

Tucker looks over at Salem, "Thanks for the save."

"To be honest, you were kinda asking for it when you called him shorty," the cat says with a smirk.

"…I thought we were cool man."

Sabrina then pulls out the Fenton Thermos and points it at the petite ghost, "Don't worry, your boss will be joining you soon enough."

She then opens the cap and Bertrand is sucked in.

"Huh, something tells me Danny might need that against Spectra," Tucker comments

"Which is why we need to go back," Sabrina confirms.

The three head back to where the halfa is.

* * *

Somewhere, in a random hospital room, Dash, who is constantly fading in and out due to his ghost powers, is watching a soap opera on TV. The male character is about to confess his love to the female character, when suddenly Spectra crashes through the ceiling, destroying the TV in the process. Danny swoops down, and the two ghosts exchange in ectoblasts and punches before the emotion eater spears the halfa through a wall and into the hallway.

Meanwhile Dash looks at the demolished television and groans, "And he was about to tell her…You complete me."

Outside in the hall, Danny flies towards Spectra to deliver another punch, but she moves out of the way and then forms an ecto construct of a hand that grabs Danny and slams him into the ground. The halfa tries to get up but is stopped by Spectra who plants her foot onto his chest. Sabrina, Salem and Tucker all arrive at the scene.

"Danny," the half-witch calls out.

Danny, who is still on the ground, moves his head and sees his friend standing there, "Sabrina, what are you doing here? I thought I told you guys to get out of here."

Salem and Tucker on the other hand sees Spectra in her new form…and they are impressed to say the least.

Salem gives out a whistle, "Me-ow."

While Tucker says, "I AM in a modeling agency."

Sabrina just rolls her eyes.

Spectra smiles proudly, "It's nice right? Smart, beautiful…deadly. Unfortunately, it is incomplete. It's missing that special ingredient, and lucky for me, she's right here in front of me."

Sabrina backs up a little bit. They way Spectra is looking at her right now gives her the creeps.

"Don't...nngh...you dare lay a hand on her," Danny says as he struggles to break free.

"Just give up Danny, I have you beat, and now I'm gonna make you watch as I suck every last ounce of your girlfriend's li…Wait, why do I feel funny?"

Upon hearing that, Danny smirks, "Finally."

Spectra's body then begins to swell up to the point where she's now overweight. Her build matching a certain ghost hunter.

"Wha…What's happening to me? Why do I have the sudden urge to talk about ghosts? Why do I have an obsession with chocolate fudge cakes?" the emotion eater asks.

"Yeeeah, I'll be taking back my "meow" compliment now," Salem comments.

Danny, having freed himself from Spectra's grasp, finally explains himself, "While I was busy getting Sabrina out of that machine I figured I give you a small DNA substitute for that new body of yours…Courtesy of my dad's nose."

And then, Spectra begins to turn into a snot creature.

That was when Danny remarks, "You know, I was going to make a "you blew it" comment, but I'm not going to."

"Thank God," Sabrina mutters.

Spectra looks at herself in sheer horror and then looks right at Danny with a look of malice, "You…You did this. Why do you ALWAYS have to ruin everything? I could have been the most power ghost on the planet? I could have had eternal youth. But no, you just HAD to come in and foil my plans."

"What, no evil monologue? None of your usual sadistic repertoire?" Danny mockingly asks with a smirk. "Wow, I must have REALLY pissed you off didn't I?"

With that Spectra yells out in anger and charges at the halfa. Danny dodges a punch from her and delivers one of his own…only to have his hand get stuck on her face.

Sabrina puts her hand over her mouth in disgust, "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Spectra then grabs Danny and slams him against the wall, "You're dead kid, but not before your classmates go first when the virus reaches its final stage."

As the halfa struggles, he says, "What are you talking about? I thought the ghost fever those mosquitos infected everyone with isn't deadly."

The emotion eater smirks, "Sure, only the more common ones. But these ones are different. This particular type of mosquito comes from the deepest part of the netherrealm, where no ghost…or witch…wouldn't dare go to. They are VERY deadly, and in the next few minutes, these insects will be so far into those poor kids, that there's NO way you can get them out. And what happens after that? Well…use your imagination."

"Oh no," says Sabrina. "And Aunt Zelda still isn't done with the vaccine. We don't have much time."

After looking at Sabrina for a brief moment, Tucker's look of determination returns. He turns back to his friend, "Actually Sabrina, we might have an alternative."

"We do?" both the half-witch and Salem ask.

The tech geek now smirks, "Yeah, we sure do." He then flees the scene.

Danny fires and ectoblast to Spectra's face, forcing her to let go of him.

After staggering for a moment, the emotion eater says, "Alright, let's boogie."

Sabrina and Salem both groan.

Danny pinches the bridge of his nose, "See, and THIS is why I tried to avoid the "blew it" pun."

Spectra lunges at the halfa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tucker is seen crawling through the air vents of the hospital. He then comes across a console that can adjust the air flow of the AC. After turning the dial to "full blast" the tech geek reaches into his backpack and pulls out his "Foley" spray.

"Whoever says, "Odor isn't everything" has never met Tucker Foley. Here goes."

He then begins to spray through the vents, causing the odor of his "cologne" to permeate throughout the hospital."

* * *

Spectra delivers another punch to Danny, sending him flying into a large cart full of bedsheets.

Sabrina couldn't help but feel frustrated upon watching all of this. If she wasn't still affected by the knockout gas from earlier, this fight would have been over by now. She feels so helpless.

The emotion eater approaches the halfa, "Any last words?"

But before Danny could say anything, he begins to smell something awful, "Yeah, do you smell gym shorts and gingersnaps?"

Spectra smells something too, "Actually, I smell tennis shoes and fudge nutters. Ugh, what is that ghastly odor?"

Salem smells something very similar to wet dog, and that was when he put two and two together. He then grins, "Well played kid."

Then, something miraculous happens, all the ghost mosquitos begin to exit the bodies of all the infected students, clearly repulsed by the stench of Foley.

Spectra looks on in shock as she sees her insects flee through the hallway, "How is that possible?"

As she has her back turned, this gave Danny the opportunity to deliver one more massive blow. He punches Spectra, making her splatter all over the walls and floor of the hall.

"Danny," Sabrina calls out.

Danny turns to where his friend is and sees she has the Fenton Thermos in hand. The half-witch tosses it to her friend in which he uses it to suck up all of Spectra's gooey remains as well as the remaining ghost mosquitoes in the area. He then closes the lid and reverts back to his human form. Tucker meets back up with the group who compliments him on a job well done.

"Tucker, that was amazing," says Sabrina.

"Way to come through in the clutch Tuck," says Danny.

"I'll admit, you did good kid," says Salem.

"Yeah, how about that?" Tucker says in a confident tone. "My first trip to the hospital, and I'm the only one who DIDN'T get hurt."

Then, from out of nowhere, Sam falls right on top of the tech geek, her ghost flight officially gone.

"Sorry," Sam says with a look of anxiety.

Salem just bursts into laughter.

* * *

The next day, the Fentons, along with the Spellmans and Sam all visit Tucker at the Amity Hospital to congratulate him on a job well done the previous night.

Jack was the first to speak, "Tucker, we like to thank you for getting our Jazz out of that awful hospital." The ghost hunter then chuckles, "Although, I had to tell the authorities that the whole ghost plot thing sounds pretty farfetched, huh baby?"

Maddie also laughs, "Yeah, I mean come on, it's impossible for humans to have ghost powers."

"Well, you never know," Zelda chimes in. She looks over at Danny. "You think you might know everything about the supernatural, but there may be some things out there we have yet to discover." She then gives the halfa a wink.

Danny just smiles at Sabrina's aunt.

"That's a fair point Zelda," says Maddie. She then turns to Jack. "Come on honey, I think Danny wants to be alone with his friends."

"Very well, see you at home son."

The Fentons make their exit.

After making sure they were gone, Zelda turns to Tucker, who is lying in a hospital bed with his right foot in a cast, "I gotta say Tucker, you are without a doubt the real hero here. You manage to find a faster way to cure the Ghost Fever."

"Yeah, we didn't even have to use your vaccine," Hilda says with a smile. "Way to make my sister feel obsolete."

"Oh hush," Zelda says as she swats her sister in the arm.

"Still, I'm REALLY sorry about your leg," Sam once again apologizes.

"I told you hospitals reek," Tucker says with a grumpy look on his face.

"Aw cheer up Tuck," says Danny. "We beat Spectra, and you will be out of the hospital in eight to ten weeks."

"Look at the bright side kid, at least you get days off from school," says Salem, who is being held in Sabrina's arms.

Suddenly, a nurse enters the room, escorting an old man in a wheelchair.

"Here's your new roommate Mr. Foley," the nurse says.

Then the old man speaks, "Hi, I'm Carl." Carl looks back at the nurse. "No need to take me to my bed, just move me over to the whippersnapper over there so I can spend the next two weeks telling him stories about the times when I was his age."

Salem then leans over to Tucker and whispers. "And would you look at that, you just made a new friend."

"When I get out of here, I'm taking you to the nearest dog pound," Tucker whispers back.

Sam then looks at her imaginary watch, "Well, would you look at the time, we should get going."

Everyone waves Tucker goodbye and leaves the room.

"Hey, WAIT!"

Carl points at a nearby TV, "See that television? Back in my day we didn't have television. We had radio."

"Oh, come on."

* * *

As Danny exits the hospital, Sabrina calls out after him, "Hey Danny, wait up."

The halfa stops for a moment to let his friend catch up. He turns around and the two teens are now facing each other.

"What's up?" Danny asks.

Sabrina grabs her left arm and bites her lip, "I…just wanted to say thanks. You know, for last night. You saved my life."

Danny smiles, "Of course, I would never let anything bad happen to you on my watch. I fact…I kind of owe you an apology."

Sabrina now looks confused, "An apology for what?"

"I knew something fishy was going on in that hospital, and I knew leaving you alone in there was a bad idea. I guess I figured since you are a witch you could hold your own and nothing bad was gonna happen. I never should have taken you for granted like that, and…and I almost lost you because of it." The halfa then lowers his head in shame.

Sabrina gives a sympathetic look and she grabs Danny by both of his shoulders, "Hey, look at me."

Danny looks back up at his friend.

"When we all left to go to that hospital, we BOTH agreed that I would go in there with you. You didn't force me to do anything. Going inside that hospital was MY choice too. Besides, you didn't know what Spectra was planning, and neither did I. How could we? Also, it's because of you that I'm still here talking to you right now. I knew you would have my back just like I had yours that night. I knew that if I got into any trouble you would be there for me. You told me earlier that I shouldn't let Spectra get to me. The same could be said about you too. You're letting her exploit your greatest fear, which is your failure to save everyone. You've been doing this for over a year now, and not once did anyone get hurt or die because of your actions. You have saved countless lives, because of you, the people of this town are still able to live their normal lives despite all the random ghost attacks. They may not notice it now, but one day they will. So don't you dare think of yourself as not being good enough…because you are."

Danny was moved by Sabrina's words. He then begins to smile, "Thanks Sabrina."

Sabrina blushes a little but smiles back, "You're welcome."

The two teens stare at each other for a moment until Hilda interrupts them, "Hey Sabrina, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," the half-witch calls out. She looks back at her friend, "Well, I'll see you later Danny, and remember what I said."

The halfa nods, "I will."

Sabrina moves past Danny and she begins to walk down the steps of the hospital entrance. However, she stops midway, which confuses the boy behind her. The half-witch lowers her head and bites her bottom lip. Then something happens that catches Danny off guard. Sabrina walks back up to him and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. The platinum blonde then faces the dark haired boy, whose mouth is wide open at what just transpired. Sabrina just give a small smile, her freckled face now having a pink tint.

"See ya Danny."

And just like that, she runs back down the steps to meet up with her aunts and Salem. Danny looks on, mouth still agape, as he touches the cheek where his friend just kissed him. He then sports a wide grin on his face.

 _ **Spectra is defeated and it looks like Danny and Sabrina's feelings are starting to blossom. However, more trouble is on the horizon for our supernatural teens. The next time we meet, I will be adapting the first of the show's one hour specials, "Reign Storm". It's all been leading up to this...**_

 _ **I've been working on both this and the next chapter of Birth of the Cool simultaneously. I was able to get this one done first because I knew what direction I was going to take the story. The next chapter of Birth of the Cool will be coming, and once that's done, I will FINALLY come back to writing Hope and Responsibility and The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr. I have some big ideas for both of those stories...especially the former.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time.**_


	8. The Ghost King Cometh: Part 1

_**Because you guys have been asking for it, here's the latest chapter. Danny and Sabrina are about face their biggest challenge yet as the king of ghost finally makes his appearance.**_

Chapter 8: The Ghost King Cometh: Part 1

After narrowly escaping the behemoth upon entering the Ghost Zone and with the Skeleton Key in hand, Vlad makes his way towards a large red castle. With a wide malicious grin on his face, he flies through corridor after corridor until he finally arrives at the throne room, filled with antiques and a sarcophagus where the throne should be.

"Ah, here we are, Pariah's keep. Home of the Fright Knight and before that, the Ghost King himself." Plasmius takes the key and sticks it into a skull where its nose would be. A purple sphere nearby begins to vanish, dropping a ring that was inside. The ring drops onto Vlad's hand. "And I Vlad Plasmius now have his power in the palm of my hand."

He puts the ring on his right ring finger and raises his fist in the air…only to have the ring generate a small spark.

Vlad frowns, "Oh, that's right. The Ring of Rage only works if you're wearing the Crown of Fire." He then looks over at the sarcophagus and puts the Skeleton Key inside the keyhole. Upon turning the key, the eyes on the sarcophagus begins to glow and it opens. "Separately, the ring and the crown are nothing, but together, it unleashes power beyond your wildest dreams."

Once the coffin was fully open, a large figure emerges. This ghost had long glowing green hair, an eyepatch on his pale, scarred face, a helmet with a broken horn on his right side and his wearing what looks to be medieval armor. Upon seeing the new ghost, Plasmius now has a look on his face that says, "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"WHO DARES?" the newly freed ghost bellows.

Vlad decides to suck up to the ghost, "Um, hello, Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius. Can I say that I am a huge fan of your work?"

The ghost sees through this and narrows his eyes at Plasmius.

Seconds later, the roof to the castle explodes and the halfa is seen flying out of it.

The mysterious ghost walks over to a skeleton, holding a large pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it and he pulls the embedded weapon out. The pumpkin also explodes, and a ghost in dark armor and a purple cape emerges from the smoke.

"THE FRIGHT KNIGHT LIVES," the armored ghost shouts.

Suddenly, the sword that was previously embedded in the pumpkin is thrown against a pillar beside him.

"…To serve me," the larger ghost finishes.

The Fright Knight's eyes go wide upon seeing the other ghost and he begins to bow, "King Pariah, y…you're up."

"Yes," Pariah responds. "And perhaps I should remind you, and the intruder, who really rules this place."

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Vlad had just recovered from the assault from earlier. He whispers to himself, "I've got to get out of here before he…"

But then Pariah appears right in front of him.

"…Finds me."

The Ghost King grabs Vlad, "You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus awoken me from the forever sleep." However, after taking one look at Plasmius' freed arm, he notices the Ring of Rage is missing. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WOKE ME. YOU'RE A DUPLICATE."

The fake Vlad disappears.

Pariah begins to look around for the real one, "So where…"

But before he could finish, he realizes that he may still be in the castle. And, of course, he was. Vlad is now conversing with the Fright Knight, who is yanking his sword out of the pillar.

"Oh, surely we can make some sort of deal."

This gets the knight's attention, "A deal you say?"

Unfortunately, their conversation comes to an end when Pariah fires a massive ecto-blast in the halfa's direction.

"Call me, we'll talk," he says to the Fright Knight as he makes his escape.

Unfortunately, he didn't make it far as Pariah fires one more ecto-blast that hits Vlad directly. Plasmius is now flying through the Ghost Zone, reverting back to his human form as he does so.

At the Fenton residence, Jack and Maddie are in the lab testing out a part of their "still in devolpment" battle suit. After plugging in the mechanical pants, Maddie presses the button on the waistband and the pants begin to jog in place.

* * *

"Excellent," says Jack. "The Fenton Pants are fully operational. Our Ecto-Skeleton is going to kick some serious ghost butt when it's finally completed."

"But the interface is still a tad glitchy honey," Maddie says as she inspects the pants. "We have to work out the kinks before…"

But before she could even finish, the Ghost Portal opens and Vlad is hurled out of it. He lies on the ground unconscious in front of his former colleagues, face covered in bruises and his suit in tatters.

"Oh my God," Maddie says with a shocked look on her face. "Vlad?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Casper High, Danny and Tucker are walking down the hall to their next class.

"You should have called me man," says Tucker. "I could have helped you out against Technus last night so you would have had time to finish your paper."

"He wasn't that much of a hassle," says Danny. "Besides, I already got it done in time to turn it in today. So it's no big deal. Feel bad about the electronics store that got trashed during the fight."

Tucker now scowls, "You should, you know how much I love to shop there."

Danny just chuckles.

The two boys pass through a random male student putting a flyer on the bulletin board. As the student leaves, Danny takes a closer look and sees that it is an announcement for this year's upcoming school dance. Tucker also sees this and turns to his friend.

Upon seeing the look of intrigue on his face, he says, "Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking about going. Remember what happened last year?"

The halfa remembers it not so fondly. He finally got a shot at taking Paulina to the dance, and as a gift, gave her an amulet…and then said amulet ended up being enchanted, with the power to turn anyone who wears it into a dragon. It was all crazy town banana pants from there.

"Yeah, I remember," Danny finally answers. "But…I feel like things will be different this time."

"What, you're gonna ask Paulina out again and hope that things don't go crazy?"

"Actually, I wasn't planning on taking Paulina this year," says Danny. His face now turns beet red. "I…I was thinking about asking Sabrina."

Tucker's face now has a look of surprise, "YOU'RE TAKING SABRINA TO THE DANCE?"

The halfa immediately covers his friend's mouth. However, everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and looked in Danny and Tucker's direction.

Danny gives out a nervous smile, "Heh, heh, nothing to see here folks. It's just Tucker shouting out weird things as usual."

The students present all bought it and went back to their usual activities.

Danny removes his hand from Tucker's mouth and scowls, "Jeez, why don't you shout it out to the rooftops while you're at it."

"I'm sorry it's just…wow. I was NOT expecting the words that came out of your mouth just now."

Danny doesn't say anything. He just scratches the back of his head in a nervous fashion and looks away.

"So…why Sabrina of all people? Uh, no offense of course."

Danny lowers his head, "When I first got my powers, right from the get-go, I knew my days of living a normal life were over. The moment I realized I could fly, walk through walls and turn invisible, I was going to be different from everyone else…and it scared me. I kept thinking, "What would happen if people besides my best friends find out what I can do?" It's bad enough people see me as a loser, I don't want to be seen as a freak on top of that. I know I have you and Sam by my side, and you guys support me no matter what, but those insecurities I have always have a way of creeping back up. But then Sabrina came to town. I mean, when we started hanging out, I was already attracted to her. She's funny, down to earth, and so lively. And then the whole thing with Vlad happens and we learn each other's secrets. That was when I realized…Sabrina's just like me. Granted, she's had her magic WAY longer than I had my ghost powers, but she had to deal with the same issues I had to deal with. We both want to use our "special talents" to help people, but we keep what we do a secret because we still want to be able to fit in and be normal. Sabrina and I have SO much in common it's insane. That night at the hospital was a huge turning point for me. That was when I finally started to realize that I was falling for her. When Salem told me that Spectra got a hold of her, and was trying to siphon off her magic, and that by doing that Sabrina would die, for the first time I felt something I had never felt throughout my entire year fighting ghosts…I was afraid. I was afraid that I was going to lose the one person who truly understands me. I was going to lose this amazing, wonderful girl who has such a kind heart, with the most beautiful smile that could light up any room, and an adorable laugh to go with it. And I think Spectra knew that too, which is why she kept taunting me about how she was going to make me watch as she drains Sabrina of her magic, feeding off of my fear and anger as we fought. So yeah, I'm in love with Sabrina Spellman, I will happily admit that until the day I'm fully dead. But you know what REALLY scares me Tuck? I don't know if she feels the same way."

After hearing his friend, pour his heart out from out of the blue, Tucker begins to take in everything he had just said.

After some silence, the tech geek finally spoke, "Wow…and you've been holding all of that in for an entire month?"

Danny nods.

Tucker also nods and then shrugs, "Well hey, if you really feel that way about her, I say go for it."

This surprises the halfa, "So that's it? Just like that I just…ask her to the dance."

The tech geek smirks, "Danny, take it from a ladies man such as myself. There's a strong possibility that Sabrina has it in for you too. You think I haven't seen the way you two look at each other?"

Danny crosses his arms, "The fact that you see yourself as a ladies man makes it hard for me to believe that possibility."

"Hey, we're talking about you right now, not me. But you're right about one thing, you and Sabrina have a lot in common. Both of you got some freaky stuff going on, and you both are so concerned about what other people think of you. But I'm telling you man, the girl is into you. She think I didn't notice, but I be seeing her stealing glances at you during chemistry."

Danny looks to the side and blushes, "Well, now that I think about it, after we were done visiting you at the hospital a few weeks back, she did give me a small pep talk that I shouldn't let Spectra get to me…and she kissed me." Then the halfa immediately looks back at his friend, "On the cheek of course. But I just thought it was her way of saying thanks for saving her life."

Tucker shook his head, "If she wanted to thank you, she could have just said it. Look Danny, whatever feelings you have for Sabrina, I can guarantee you that the feeling is 100% mutual."

"…You really think so?"

"Well there's only one way to find out right?"

"And if she says no?"

"She won't, you're a great guy Danny. She would be crazy to reject someone like you."

After a few seconds of silence, Danny finally smiles, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if she's at least interested in going."

"Taking baby steps I see. Smart."

"Thanks for listening Tucker, you're the best," Danny says with a smile as the two boys bro fist.

"If things don't work out, it's her loss, not yours," says Tucker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Valerie are also walking down the hall on the upper floor of the school and Valerie sees the flyers as well.

She turns to the platinum blonde, "So, you hear about the dance coming up?"

Sabrina smiles and rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I got the hint from all the flyers on the walls and lockers."

"So are you gonna go?"

"I don't really have anyone to go with."

Valerie smirks, "Not yet anyway. You'll probably change your mind once Danny gets the courage to ask you."

The half-witch stops in her tracks and looks at her friend with wide eyes, "W…Why do you think Danny would want to take me to the dance? We're…just friends."

Now it was Valerie's turn to roll her eyes, "Come on honey, you think I didn't notice all the vibes you two have been giving out whenever you're both within a five mile radius from each other? And it's so obvious too, I'm sure the whole school can see it."

Sabrina tries to say something that would change the subject, but nothing was coming up. She then lowers her head in defeat, "You know something Val? I think you're right. I think I do have feelings for him. When I first moved here, I was kinda nervous. I was afraid of what people would think about me when they first see me. What if they didn't like me? What if everyone in this school thought I was some weirdo? But then I met Danny. Right off the bat, he was the nicest, most caring person I've ever met. Ever since he helped me out at the Nasty Burger, I wanted to learn more about him. And when I did, I realize that he and I have a lot more in common than I thought. We just…get each other you know?"

Valerie still smiles, "And it took you a whole month to finally realize that?"

Sabrina glares at her, "Don't judge me."

The former A-lister puts her hands up in defense, "Girl, nobody's judging you. And you shouldn't feel ashamed about how you feel. Danny is a great guy. To be honest, I wish all the girls in this school see him the way you do. Do yourself a favor and act on those feelings. No use just standing there twiddling your thumbs."

After some silence, Sabrina begins to say, "But what if…"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? Believe me when I say that he does. You said it yourself, you two get each other…whatever that means. And Danny is the kind of guy who melts whenever a pretty girl is put in front of him. And honey, you are beauty personified. You probably had him mesmerized the moment you walked into Lancer's homeroom for the first time."

Sabrina looks in the opposite direction, nervously holding her left arm as she does so, "Well…I guess I could see if he's interested in going to the dance."

Valerie shrugs, "It's a start. You're getting nowhere just waiting around. Lord knows he ain't waiting for you."

The half-witch chuckles and turns to her friend, "Thanks for hearing me out Val."

"No problem, just go and get your man…or I may have to steal him from you." With a wink Valerie walks away.

As she is leaving, Sabrina's smile then turns to confusion. "Wait…what do you mean by that?"

* * *

Once school had ended for the day, Danny decided to just head on home. Sabrina was able to catch up with him and the two are now walking home together. As the halfa is strolling through the neighborhood with the half-witch in tow, he begins to strategize in his head how he is going to approach asking her to the dance, thinking what would be the right thing to say.

 _"Hey Sabrina, I hear the school dance is coming up. I was wondering if you and I could go together…No that sounds a little too forceful…So Sabrina, are you interested in going to the school dance with me? *sigh* Why is this so hard? I didn't have a problem asking Paulina out numerous times, so clearly I can handle being rejected. But then again, I didn't have to worry about friendships being on the line. One thing's for sure, when I do figure out the right way to ask Sabrina, I hope to God my pants don't become intangible and fall down on me. That would be bad for both of us."_

Sabrina eventually makes him lose his train of thought, "Danny?"

Danny looks over to his friend, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet ever since we left the school."

Thinking quickly, he finally responds, "Sorry, it's just…Lancer sure likes to bombard us with a lot of homework huh?"

Sabrina chuckles, "Yeah, no kidding." Then she blushes. "If it makes you feel any better, maybe I can come over and we can tackle it together. I can do more than just help you fight ghosts you know."

Danny smiles, "Sure, why not? I gotta warn you though, homework is hands down my most dangerous foe yet."

Sabrina laughs, "I'm pretty sure it's every 15 year old's dangerous foe."

The two teens finally approach the Fenton residence, but when Danny opens the door, he is greeted with his parents and Jazz in the living room, taking care of a man who is sitting on their couch…That man being Vlad Masters. Vlad is covered in a blanket and is playing chess with Jack. Jazz is reading book while Maddie is pouring some hot tea into the older halfa's tea cup.

Sabrina is seeing all of this and thought, _"Aw man, seriously? This tool again?"_

Upon seeing Danny, Vlad greets him, "Well hello Daniel."

Danny walks towards him with a scowl on his face, "What are you doing here?"

Maddie, with a similar scowl on her face, looks at Vlad and says, "That's what I'd like to know."

Vlad shrugs, "Well I was just passing by, and I notice that neat suit of armor you have in your lab. So I figured I'd take it and use it to kill your father."

Everyone looks at the older halfa in shock for several seconds, until he and Jack start laughing, with the ghost hunter/father thinking his old friend is just joking around.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz all leave the room leaving Danny, Sabrina and Vlad alone in the living room. Vlad has an evil smirk while the two teens are staring daggers at him.

Danny was the first to speak, "I don't know what you're planning Plasmius…"

"Danny," Sabrina interrupts, with a deadpanned look on her face. "He just told us."

"Oh, right."

"That's right," says Vlad. "And if any of you brats spill the beans, I won't hesitate to tell everyone YOUR secrets."

Sabrina's eyes go wide, "You know that I'm…"

"I do," Vlad confirms. He then walks towards the platinum blonde and takes out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face Sabrina, I don't think we've been properly introduced…"

Sabrina conjures up her wand, "Come any closer and people will start asking why there's suddenly a ficus tree in the middle of the living room."

Vlad retracts his hand and grins, "Ooh, I like her. You've picked a good one my boy."

Before the conversation could continue any further, there was a sudden alarm-esque sound coming from a bust resembling Jack. The rest of the Fenton family run back into the living room and Jack flips the head of the bust open, revealing a button. Upon pressing the button, a small portrait on the wall becomes a radar detecting ghostly activity.

"It's the Ecto-exodus alarm," the pudgy ghost hunter announces.

"The ecto-what?" Sabrina asks.

"The Ecto-exodus alarm," Maddie explains. "It's an alarm we set up to detect the mother of all paranormal threats…we're talking a massive ghost invasion."

Sabrina looks back at the screen and sees hundreds, if not thousands, of ghosts being detected and are headed towards the Fenton Portal. The half-witch looks over at Danny, "I take it this isn't something that happens regularly."

The halfa shakes his head, "I need to get to the lab."

"Go, I'll cover for you and catch up later."

"Thanks."

Unknown to the two of them, Jazz is watching the two younger teens whispering to each other.

 _"Okay, so she knows,"_ she thought to herself. Then she smiles. _"And it seems like she still accepted him. Maybe there's some hope for you yet little brother."_ She then sees Danny make a beeline to the lab.

Jack and Maddie were about to follow suit, but with a wave of her hand, Sabrina made Jack trip and fall flat on his face.

Meanwhile Jazz throws her book on the ground and slides it in front of Maddie, making her trip as well. "Oops," the elder Fenton sibling says nonchalantly.

Sabrina turns to Jazz with a look of suspicion, with the older girl just shrugging.

 _"She can't possibly…No, that's absurd."_

As all of this is happening, Vlad manages to slink away and he leaves the Fenton household without anyone noticing.

* * *

Danny arrives at the lab, and immediately "goes ghost" in front of the portal. He gets into a fighting stance, ready for the army of uninvited guests to finally show up. However, instead of an army…

"BEWARE."

The Box Ghost jumps out of the portal.

Danny lowers his guard upon seeing him and laughs, "Really? If he's the big threat then…"

Suddenly, a laser is shot out of the portal, hitting the halfa in the chest. As Danny lands on his back, he sees Skulker also emerging.

"Yeah, okay, that's more like it."

The bounty hunter looks back at the portal, "I told you there was a way out from here."

Soon other ghosts, including villains Danny has fought in the past, are all coming out and exiting the lab.

The halfa uses this distraction to his advantage and grabs Skulker by the leg and drags him outside as well. He throws him and now the two ghosts are floating in mid-air. Danny was about to throw a punch when a giant hand with claws stops him. He looks up and sees that the hand belongs to Princess Dorthea in her dragon form, with Sydney Pointdexter riding on her back.

"I know this sounds a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here," says the nerd.

Danny is now confused, "What are you talking about?"

As the dragon let's go of the halfa, Skulker was next to speak, "What we are doing is none of your business Whelp." He then grins. "But since we're out here…"

A majority of the ghosts who are still present begin to surround Danny. As the halfa prepares himself for the fight of his life, he notices the ghosts are now just standing there.

"I…I can't move," says Ember.

Sabrina finally shows up on her broom, wand in hand, and hovers next to Danny. She looks over at her friend, "Did I miss anything?"

Danny just smiles, "I'm just glad you showed up when you did."

Upon seeing the platinum blonde, all of the ghosts gasp while Sydney yells, "AAAH, A WITCH!"

They now begin to talk among themselves, wondering why a witch is here in Amity Park.

Skulker growls, "That's right, the Whelp has allied himself with a witch."

Ember angrily glances over at the bounty hunter, "and you KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"

Skulker looks back at the rocker nervously, "I…was going to tell you eventually."

"Was that before or after you said, "Hey guys, let's retreat to the human world using the whelp's portal"? Oh man, we are so screwed."

"Hold on a minute," Sabrina cuts in. "Retreating? Retreating from what?"

Ember rolls her eyes, "The Ghost King."

"The Ghost King?" Sabrina repeats. Then it dawns on her what the rocker ghost was talking about and her eyes grew wide in fear, "Oh no, you don't mean…"

"Well I don't see anybody else going by that title. Do you?"

"But…he's been sealed away for centuries. Only the Skeleton Key can free him. How did he get out?"

Ember scoffs, "You're guess is as good as mine freckles."

Meanwhile, Skulker realizes that the young witch's anxiety is weakening the hold she has on him and the other ghosts. So he slowly raises his left arm and fires his wrist laser at the wand.

Sabrina notices her wand getting blasted away, "Hey." She then flies down to grab it.

Realizing that they are now free, the ghosts begin to fly away in different directions.

"Hey, wait," Danny shouts, but the ghosts were already gone.

The halfa soon grounds himself and changes back to his human form. "Great, as if Plasmius wasn't bad enough."

He then sees Sabrina just standing there, her wand in one hand, her broom on the other and with a hunted look in her eyes.

Danny rushes over to his friend with a look of concern, "Hey, are you alright?"

Sabrina doesn't say anything.

This worries the halfa even further. This was just like that night at the abandoned hospital when she was held captive by Spectra. Whenever she's like this, something is troubling her.

It was at this moment that Danny recollects what they were just told, "Ember said something about a "Ghost King". You know what she's talking about?"

Sabrina nods, "I do. First we need to head back to my place. My aunts and I will explain everything there."

Danny nods in understanding. He still has a lot of questions, but he knows all of them will be answered once they reach Sabrina's house.

* * *

About a few blocks away, Valerie, who was running errands for her dad, is seeing all of these ghosts fly by. With a worried look in her eyes, she says to herself,

"Whoa, I've never seen so many ghosts flying around like this." Her look of worry now becomes a look of determination, "Somebody's gotta do something about it, and it might as well be me." She runs to a nearby ally with her backpack in hand.

Meanwhile, Vlad sees Valerie walking by and immediately recognizes her as the girl who has a serious grudge against Danny. He had secretly supplied her with some ghost hunting equipment to help on her mission to hunt down the younger halfa. As Vlad continues to watch the girl, an idea springs into his head and he grins mischievously.

Inside the alley, Valerie unzips her backpack and was about to reach for her suit.

"Getting ready to hunt some ghosts are we Valerie?" a random voice asks.

The young ghost hunter turns around and sees Vlad standing there with a smile on his face. "Y…you know me?"

The halfa raises his hands in defense, "Not to worry little one, I'm just here to talk. I'll leave you to put on your suit and when you're done, meet me outside."

As Vlad walks away, Valerie looks on in confusion for a moment, but then does what she is told and pulls out her suit.

 _ **And just when Danny and Sabrina are starting to admit their feelings for each other too. Looks like acting on those feelings will have to wait as a massive threat is looming on the horizon. Be here next time as the Spellmans inform Danny on what they're dealing with.**_

 _ **Make sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time...**_


	9. The Ghost King Cometh: Part 2

_**Since I'm suffering from severe writer's block with Hope and Responsibility, I knew I had to give you guys something. I pretty much had this chapter done so I figured, why not? You guys have been waiting for this to get updated anyway. So, while I'll try my best to update my other fic, I hope you enjoy this one for the time being.**_

The Ghost King Cometh: Part 2

Valerie, now dressed in her ghost hunting gear, flies through the skies of Amity Park on a hoverboard that Vlad made. The hafa himself is also riding alongside the young girl, sitting leisurely on the board.

"So my dear, how do you like the new tech?" he asks.

"This is amazing," Valerie answers. "It's like this is made for me."

As the two land on a random rooftop, the hoverboard begins to retract into Valerie's boots.

The ghost hunter removes her mask and turns to Vlad, "But I gotta ask, why give me all of this? I'm only 15."

"Because you're the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen," Vlad answers. "You're smart, strong, efficient and most of all, you're motivated."

"…Really?"

"Of course, why else would I say such a thing? I would have to be some evil diabolical mastermind if I didn't mean it."

The two look at each other for a moment and start laughing.

As the laughter dies down, Vlad continues, "Besides, I have to rely one someone to keep THIS safe."

The halfa reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Ring of Rage.

"A ring?" Valarie questions.

"Not just any ring? This ring has been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations." Vlad gives the young ghost hunter the ring and she puts it on.

"I…I don't know what to say," Valarie says with a smile.

"You don't have to say anything. In fact let's keep this a secret shall we?"

Suddenly a ghostly wail can be heard from a distance.

"What was that?" asks Valarie.

"I believe that is your duty calling to you," answers Vlad.

Valarie puts on her mask and activates her hoverboard, "I won't let you down Mr. Masters." She then takes off.

As Vlad watches her fly off into the distance he smiles deviously and changes into his ghost form, "Oh, I can be sure of that. And since Daniel and Sabrina will be having their hands full protecting you, stealing that battlesuit will be a piece of cake."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Sabrina contacted Sam and Tucker and the four teens regroup at the Spellman residence where Zelda and Hilda give them information on what they're dealing with and why all the ghosts decided to retreat in the mortal world. Everyone was gathered in the basement filled with spellbooks, potions, ingredients to potions and ancient relics. Since this was her first time visiting Sabrina's house, Sam was in absolute awe at everything she sees. There were objects such as a demon mask, a staff, some medieval armor and a lavender colored stone. The goth reaches for the stone until…

"Uh, I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Sam looks down and sees Salem looking up at her.

The cat continues, "That stone used to belong to Circe."

"Circe?" Sam asks with wide eyes. "The Greek goddess of magic? Far out."

"Yeah, which means it's a stone that holds immense power. Power that an inexperienced child like you have no business of wielding. So unless you want to unleash some bad juju, and cause even more problems than what we're already dealing with, I suggest you look with your eyes, not your hands."

Sam immediately puts her hands in her pockets and mutters, "I was gonna be careful."

Danny, Sabrina and Tucker are sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, while Zelda sits on a wooden chair across from them.

As the three teens listen carefully, the older witch begins to speak, "Long ago, there was a powerful ghost who used to rule the ghost zone. His name was Pariah Dark. He was a ruthless king who was so powerful, the only way he could control and contain his omnipotence was with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, two artifacts that, when combined, can amplify the power of the wielder and make him or her immune to any form of magic. In his hands, he was nearly godlike. Pariah spent many years ruling the ghost zone that he eventually got bored, and decided to extend his reign in other realms, more specifically the netherworld and the mortal world. However, thanks to the combined efforts of the witch council and a small group of ancient ghosts, they fought the evil ghost king, defeated him and managed to seal him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, where he would no longer cause any harm to our worlds. Or, at least that's what we thought."

After taking in all that information, Danny turns to Sabrina, "Not too long ago, you told me that there was once a ghost who gave the witches a lot of trouble. I take it that was him."

Sabrina doesn't make eye contact with her friend. She only nods in response.

Danny immediately recognizes that look of fear on the young witch's face. She had that look when Spectra held her captive a few weeks ago. Ever since that night, the halfa promised himself to never again put Sabrina in such a dangerous situation. But if this Pariah Dark is as powerful as Zelda says he is, he's going to need all the help he can get. He refuses to put Sabrina's life at risk again, so he may have to look elsewhere.

"So…I guess punching him in the face and sucking him up in the Fenton Thermos just isn't gonna cut it this time huh?" says Tucker.

Danny gives a deadpanned look to his friend, "Gee, ya think?"

The tech geek then asks, "But what I want to know is who woke him up in the first place?"

"We have yet to figure that part out," Zelda answers. "But it had to be someone who was desperate for power."

After some silence, Danny looks up at the two older witches, "Does the witch council know that he's free?"

"Not yet," Hilda answers. "But no doubt the word on Pariah's awakening will spread like wildfire. Until then, all we can really do is wait."

"In the meantime," Zelda responds. "I'll see if I can look up the spell used to seal him away last time…and then I'm going to find the idiot who woke Pariah up in the first place, and make sure he never does something so foolish ever again."

Seeing the murderous look on Zelda's face made Danny and Tucker gulp.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, three ghost skeletons in medieval/military wear are standing in the throne room of Pariah's castle.

The Fright Knight approaches them and asks, "Is the army amassed?"

The guards respond by saluting.

"Then on my orders…"

But before the Fright Knight could finish, Pariah appears in the room and interrupts him, "On MY orders. Go to that world, bring the ring to me, and to anyone who stands in your way, show…no…mercy."

The Fright Knight and the ghost guards all bow to the ghost king's whim.

* * *

The next day in school, it was lunch time. As Danny, Sabrina, Sam and Tucker take their trays to their usual table, the Goth notices something different about the half ghost and witch.

"Wow, you two look exhausted," she comments.

"Yeah, that's what happens when a bunch of ghosts are running rampant all throughout town," says Danny. "I've been up almost all night simply rounding them up."

"And while he was doing that, I've been up all night helping Aunt Zelda look for the perfect spell to seal Pariah Dark for good this time around."

Danny looks over at the platinum blonde, "Whoa, seriously? Sabrina, it's okay to sit this one out. I don't mind."

Sabrina looks at her friend in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I saw how terrified you were about Pariah Dark's release. If he's as powerful as your aunts say he is, then I don't want to force you into a situation that is too much for you to handle."

"I appreciate your concern Danny, but the mortal world is my home too. I'm not gonna sit around while some tyrant comes along and tries to rule it with an iron fist. You're sure as hell not going to, so why should I?"

"Yeah but…*sigh* forget it."

Sam looks at Danny with a raised eyebrow. She wonders why the halfa didn't want Sabrina to help him with their current predicament. Danny needs to realize that if he is ever going to stand a chance against the king of all ghosts, he needs some witch magic on his side. Zelda and Hilda may be powerful witches in their own right, but even those two won't be enough, and waiting for the witch council to get off their lazy asses and actually do something isn't going to cut it either. Therefore, he needs Sabrina. Sure, the half-witch may not be as experienced, but from what Sam has seen, she's still no slouch.

 _"Just what exactly are you afraid of Danny?"_

* * *

At the Fenton household, Jack, Maddie and Vlad are hard at work in finishing the Ecto-Skeleton.

"Vladdie my man," says Jack. "Pass me the whatchamagig."

"Gladly, old pal of mine," Vlad says as he hands Jack a small device. "How long will it take for the suit to be complete?"

"I'm working as fast as I can V-man, it just takes time."

Suddenly, there was a sound of horses coming from the other side of the ghost portal.

Vlad begins to look nervous and asks, "Um, is it possible to work faster?"

Maddie arrives in the lab soon after, "What was that sound?"

"It could be me," Jack answers with a smile. "Those burritos I had for breakfast must be coming back with a vengeance."

The ghost portal opens up, and the Fright Knight, along with the rest of Pariah's army emerge from it.

"Go, and find the king's ring," the knight orders.

The ghostly guards begin phasing through the ceiling and out of the house.

"We have to shut down the portal," says Maddie. She reaches for the switch only to be grabbed by the Fright Knight.

"Hey, hands off the woman I love," Jack and Vlad both say.

The pudgy ghost hunter looks at his friend in confusion, and Vlad adds, "As a dear friend."

The halfa decides to change the subject. "How much of that suit is operational?"

"Just the pants part. But it's not fully calibrated, so wearing it could kill you."

"Oh…well I'll just let you test it out first. It's YOUR invention after all."

The Fright Knight fires an ecto blast from his sword, and Jack tackles Vlad out of the way.

"Right you are V-man," he then says. The ghost hunter runs towards the pants part of the battle suit and puts it on. "Neural receptors engaged." He pushes a button on the belt. Metal harnesses begin to emerge from the pants and cover Jack's back and arms.

With the pants fully activated, he narrowly escapes another blast from the Fright Knight's sword. Jack begins to circle around the room at high speed, avoiding every ecto-blast from the ghost. He then runs towards the Fright Knight and delivers a massive drop kick, forcing the ghost to release Maddie. Maddie looks on at her husband in admiration while Vlad looks on in envy. Jack runs towards the Fright Knight one last time and punts him. The ghost makes him and his horse intangible just in time to phase out of the house and fly off into the distance.

"AHA!" Jack exclaims. "No ghost stands a chance against the…ecto…" The ghost hunter collapses.

"JACK," Maddie calls out as she rushes towards her husband. She takes a good look at the suit and sees that it's rapidly losing power. "The suit is draining you like a battery. Vlad, help me get this thing off of him."

The billionaire casually looks away, "I'm sure you can figure it out on your own. You two know that contraption more than I do."

Maddie glares at Vlad in disgust.

* * *

The ghost army begins to march through town, making the civilians run in panic. All of them scour through Amity Park in search of the ring, and it ultimately leads the to one location…Casper High. Back in the school, Danny and Sabrina are walking down the halls to their next class when the halfa's ghost sense activates.

The half witch notices this, "I take it something big is coming."

Danny nods, "Something VERY big."

"Sweet, I guess now's the perfect time to tell you about something ELSE I've been working on last night…"

"Uh, maybe you can show me later. Right now, get somewhere safe. I'll take care of it."

"But what if it's Pariah Dark? You might need my help."

"Maybe, but I'm sure it's probably some random ghost causing trouble like always. I'll just…uh…scout ahead and see what's going on, and I'll let you know."

With that, Danny rushes down the school corridor and makes his way around the corner.

Sabrina looks on in confusion, _"What's gotten into him?"_

As Danny continues to run to a safe spot to transform, he starts having feelings of guilt, _"I know Sabrina wants to help, but I just can't risk putting her in danger again."_

"Overprotective as always, huh Daniel," says an adult male voice.

The halfa stops in his tracks and sees Vlad Plasmius standing before him.

"Is that what this is all about? You're afraid your little witch girlfriend could get hurt? You should realize by now that you just can't protect everyone, no matter what you do."

Danny, with an angry look in his eyes, transform into his ghost form and knocks Vlad out of the school with a massive ecto-blast.

"That may be true, but that doesn't stop me from trying," he says as he flies after his archenemy.

* * *

News quickly begins to spread on Pariah's ghost army invading the local high school, and parents are advised to take their kids and run.

Jack, with an ice pack over his head sees the live report on TV and says, "I've…got to…do something about that." He tries to get up only to collapse back in the chair.

"You're not in any condition to do anything," Maddie stresses. "You stay put. I'll get Danny and Jazz."

As Maddie exits the house, she was about to enter the Fenton assault vehicle when...

"Maddie!"

She looks behind her and sees Zelda and Hilda standing there.

"You got room for two more?" Zelda asks.

Maddie nods, "Hop in."

* * *

In Axion Labs, Damon Gray, Valerie's father, was on his usual security duty when he also sees the report on TV. He looks to his side and sees a photo of his daughter, knowing that she could be in danger. Damon now has a look of determination. He knows what he must do.

* * *

Back at the school, Danny finds Vlad in the football field. The younger halfa fly towards him, only to be grabbed by the throat.

"Calm down, I didn't come here to fight you. I have other things to worry about," Vlad explains.

As soon as he drops Danny, the two halfas see the Fright Knight and his army arriving. The two dodge a sword swipe from the knight and Danny proceeds to dispatch the ghost skeletons with his ecto-blasts. A skeleton was about hit him with a sneak attack, buy gets blasted away.

Danny sees that it was Vlad who saved him, "You're helping me? What, do you want my mom's cell phone number?"

"No…but if you're willing to give me that…"

More skeletons begin to approach him from behind when suddenly, they begin float in the air and are thrown into the bleachers. Once Danny realized what had happened he sees a mysterious figure flying towards them on a broomstick. This person is wearing a purple hood with a midnight blue domino mask. She has on a short sleeve dress that is the same color as her mask, and flows downwards just below her knees with the skirt looking to have been cut to have pointed edges, she has a black belt across her waist and purple gloves and boots. Danny looks at this new person hovering on a broom in confusion, wondering who this might be.

But then she spoke to him. "Looks like I arrived just in time."

The halfa's eyes go wide, "Sabrina?"

The half-witch shushes him, "Geez, it's my big hero debut and already you're giving away my secret identity."

"What are you doing here? And what's with the getup?"

"This is what I've been trying to tell you. I've been up all night designing a costume to help you fight ghosts with. That way I'm not always hiding in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to use my magic." Sabrina then does a little twirl. "You like it?"

Danny begins to blush, "Well, I uh…"

"You can worry about your girlfriend later Daniel," says Vlad. "Just be thankful she's here to help us. We could use a little witch magic to rid ourselves of these cretins."

Sabrina glares at Vlad, "For the record, I'm only here to help Danny. I could care less about you."

Plasmius is then grabbed by the collar by the Fright Knight, "The king's prize, give it to me."

"I don't have it," says Vlad. "But if you're willing to join me…"

"Prize? What prize?" asks Sabrina. Then it dawns on her and she grins. "Wait, he's missing a relic isn't he?"

The knight looks over at the half-witch, "A witch? Here?"

"That's right, and you must be the Fright Knight. I've got a message for your king. This town is under my protection. Which means it's off limits. So if you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave now, and take your little spook brigade with you."

The Fright Knight laughs, "How unfortunate, the king despises witches as they were part of the reason why he was sealed away in the first place. He wants revenge for what your kind did to him all those years ago. As soon as he finds out about you, he's going to enjoy making you and the rest of the witches suffer."

Danny's neon green eyes start to glow, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

But before the Fright Knight could say anything else, pink ecto-blasts come raining down on the ghost skeletons. Danny, Sabrina and Vlad look up and see Valerie, in her ghost hunting attire, flying in their direction with a bazooka in hand. She proceeds to blast away the horde of skeletons.

Sabrina sees this and is amazed, "Whoa, what's with Buffy the Ghost Slayer here?"

"Believe it or not, that is someone we know very well," says Danny.

The half-witch looks at her friend, "Really? Who?"

"Guess what everybody," Valarie shouts. "The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here, which means you're about to get your butts handed to you."

Sabrina instantly recognizes her voice, "Valerie?"

Danny says sarcastically, "Oh, she didn't tell you? Yeah, one of her extracurricular activities is ghost hunting. By the way, she hunts ALL ghosts…including me."

Valerie throws some grenades near the trio, and they all move out of the way before they detonated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tucker, Sam Jazz and the rest of the Casper High students watch the action from afar. Jazz looks at the people fighting the ghosts below, and what got her attention was the girl in the flying broom holding a wand. She was someone the elder Fenton sibling hadn't seen before, but judging by the way she looks, one thing was certain, she was no ghost.

 _"Wait,"_ Jazz thought. _"Magic wand? Flying broomstick? Is she some kind of witch? Okay, ghosts I can handle, but…witches?"_

Her train of thought was interrupted when the Fenton assault vehicle arrived. Maddie, Damon, Zelda and Hilda all exit the van and begin to question the teens.

"Where's Valerie," asks Damon.

"She's with Danny," Sam and Tucker answer.

"Where's Danny," asks Maddie.

"He's with Valerie," they answer again.

"I take it Sabrina's with them too," asks Zelda.

Sam and Tucker both nod.

The witch looks at what is happening in the football field and she sees her niece fighting off the ghost skeletons.

"Be careful little one," she whispers.

Having heard everything, Jazz realized something. Sabrina isn't present. She then looks at the mysterious hooded figure below and was able to connect the dots. _"No way, it can't be…Just who exactly are you Sabrina Spellman?"_

* * *

Back in the football field, Valerie begins to question Danny.

"Alright ghost, what's going on?"

"That," Danny says as he point to the Fright Knight and his soldiers running towards them.

Vlad gets in front of the two and multiplies himself into three separate beings. He proceeds to blast away the ghost skeletons while Sabrina conjures up a giant fly swatter and swats the remaining soldiers away.

"Uh, thanks?" the young ghost hunter says to the two.

"You're welcome," says Sabrina.

"And who are you supposed to be? You're clearly not a ghost."

The half-witch begins to think about it, "…Actually, I spent so much time making this costume I haven't come up with a cool name yet. I'll get back to you on that one. Long story short, I'm a witch."

Valerie's eye grew wide under her mask, "A witch?! They actually exist?"

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were when she told me," says Danny. "But enough about that, see that guy in the black armor? He's a problem, and we need to take him down."

Valerie narrows her eyes, "I don't trust you…or your spooky friends."

"You don't have to trust me, just fight with me." Danny takes out his hand.

The ghost hunter thinks about it for a moment but eventually caves and shakes the halfa's hand.

Danny, Sabrina, Vlad and Valerie all continue their assault. Danny and Vlad hover back to back as they rotate around and blast oncoming skeletons. Meanwhile Sabrina casts an antigravity spell on five ghosts.

 **"Laws of physics they will defy/Send them high into the sky!"**

The ghosts begin to hover in the air.

"Hey ghost slayer, you're up!" the half-witch shouts.

"Don't mind if I do witch girl," Valerie says as she fires her bazooka at the hovering ghosts.

The Fright Knight watches all of this and is starting to get irritated, "That's it, all I wanted was to seize the ring and return to Pariah's keep. But you four have left me no choice." The knight takes his sword and raises it in the air. "By the authority vested by my lord and liege…" He then embeds his sword into the ground. "I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of King Pariah, THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS!"

A green aura forms around the sword and a green barrier begins to surround Amity Park. Danny flies into the air in an attempt to break the barrier, only to slam face first into it. Sabrina tries to remove the sword using her magic…but only a small spark was generated from her wand.

 _"As I thought,"_ the half-witch thought. _"There's some enchantment in the Fright Knight's sword, and my magic isn't strong enough to break the spell."_

Valerie goes for a more direct approach. She flies towards the Fright Knight only to be back handed by him. She falls off her board and hits the ground hard. As she loses consciousness her suit begins to retract, leaving her in her civilian attire.

"VALERIE!" Danny and Sabrina both exclaim.

"MY PAWN!" Vlad also exclaim.

The two teens look at the billionaire. "I…I mean, that poor girl."

As the trio go to the young ghost hunter's aid, the Fright Knight continues, "The sword is sunk, your die now cast, the sword removed will signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast or your next day, shall be your last."

With that, the knight disappears in a flock of bats.

Once he was gone, Danny asks, "The ring thou hast?"

Vlad decides to play dumb and just shrugs.

"He's talking about the Ring of Rage," Sabrina explains. "Pariah must be looking for it. Which means that without it, he's nowhere near as powerful. We might actually have a chance at beating him."

"Well I guess that's the good news. The bad news is that now we have approximately 24 hours to figure out a way to put the king back to sleep."

Sabrina sighs, "Yeah you're right."

"I'm really sorry you're caught in the middle of all of this."

"Hey, I told you before, Amity is my home, so this is my fight too."

 _"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of,"_ Danny thought.

He then hears his mother's voice over a loud speaker. "Children of Amity, report to the safe bosom of the Fenton assault vehicle."

"Mom/Maddie/Mrs. Fenton," Danny, Vlad and Sabrina all say. "I can't let her see me like this."

They go to their individual safe spots to change back into their civilian attire. Once Sabrina was out of her costume she looks over at the unconscious Valerie in the distance. She takes out her wand and points it at her.

 **"Don't let those injuries stay/Make it all go away!"**

In seconds, all the bruises Valerie received from her assault have disappeared. The half witch and the halfa return to the football field just in time for Maddie, Damon, Zelda and Hilda to show up. The adults see the unconscious Valerie and Damon and Maddie give a Danny and Sabrina a stern look that says, "What happened?"

Danny raises his hands in defense, "She was like that when we got here."

 _ **Looks like things have gotten from bad to worse. Be here next time when Danny and Sabrina finally confront the ghost king himself.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time...**_


End file.
